Cinco meses y contando
by Miss Desi y Miss Alisa
Summary: Lovino vive y estudia con su hermano, en una ciudad donde todos los idiotas parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarle. Ahora tiene cinco meses para salvar su nota de Pintura y su segundo año de carrera, pero si cree que huyendo a pintar solo podrá librarse de los idiotas, está muy equivocado. - [SpaMano y más. Humor, estupideces y todas esas cosas buenas. Pasen y lean.]
1. Prólogo - Semana 0

**¡Holo! ¡Hemos vuelto!**

_**(hacen reverencias a un lado y al otro)**_

**Por fin, ¡POR FIN llega el proyecto conjunto de Miss Desi y Miss Alisa! Vamos con las explicaciones iniciales...**

**Nº 1: esta historia no va a tener unos días fijos de actualización. Quien haya seguido otras historias de nuestra cuenta sabrá que normalmente actualizamos una o dos veces por semana, pero esta vez lo vamos a hacer diferente. Así será más imprevisible y podremos tener más en cuenta las sugerencias que ESPERAMOS nos lleguen vía review. Porque creednos que las vamos a necesitar.**

**Nº 2: la idea inicial de esta historia la tuvo Miss Desi a raíz de una experiencia propia. En este capítulo no se va a ver, pero en cuanto salga el primero entenderéis de lo que estamos hablando. Al principio iba a ser un simple SpaMano que no duraría, seguramente, más de cinco capítulos, peeero... la cosa se ha complicado... o más bien desmadrado. Ya veréis, ya.**

**Nº 3: es posible (MUY posible) que esta historia pase a la categoría M pronto. Tan pronto como en el próximo capítulo (tal vez). Depende de Miss Desi, que por fin (¡por fin!) ha decidido sentarse y escribir lemons. ¡Limones para todos!**

**Y en principio, eso, antes de empezar...**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, la idea de la historia es lo único nuestro, y tú (sí, tú) perteneces a la Madre Rusia. ¿Da? Da. Pues eso. Entendemos que todo el mundo se da por aludido, porque no repetiremos más el disclaimer.**

**¡Vamos a ello! ¡Os dejamos con el prólogo!**

* * *

**Prólogo - Semana 0**

_P.O.V Francis_

Ah de las tardes tranquilas...

Acababa de abrir mi humilde establecimiento después del descanso para comer. Las cinco y media en punto, como cada día laborable. Amigos, el éxito de un comercio, sea cual sea, empieza por la puntualidad... Pero me desvío del tema.

Como iba diciendo, acababa de abrir las puertas de mi comercio al público, aunque más por exigencias del horario que por esperar público. Nadie aparecería hasta pasada una hora más, si mi experiencia de años no me fallaba. Así que me puse especialmente cómodo tras el mostrador, hasta me quité los zapatos, y me dispuse a echar un ojo a las últimas novedades que había adquirido para mi sección de préstamo de películas. Con algunas de ellas me había arriesgado, pero creedme que en el tiempo que he pasado a cargo de este negocio, he visto y oído cosas tan raras que no podríais ni imaginarlas.

Sin embargo, mi experiencia de años me falló en aquella tarde. No pude llegar ni a leer la mitad de las reseñas escritas en las carátulas de los DVDs. Un golpe contra mi escaparate y una exclamación bastante sonora me sobresaltaron más de lo que me atrevo a reconocer. Cuando levanté la vista de la película que tenía entre manos, observé que un muchacho de no más de dieciséis o diecisiete años tenía cara y manos literalmente pegadas al escaparate, por el lado del cristal que daba a la calle. Tras él, otro joven que no sería mucho mayor que él observaba el interior de mi establecimiento, y cuanto más miraba, más palidecía.

El mayor pareció salir de su trance y, agarrando al otro chico del brazo, intentó apartarle del cristal, gritando:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, Feli?! ¡Aparta de ahí, deja de mirar... "eso"!

- ¡Veeeh~! - se quejó el menor, que tenía una voz más chillona e infantil - ¡Pero parece interesante! ¿Qué es eso, _fratello_? ¡Quiero saber lo que es!

Oh, luego el jovencito tenia curiosidad... Lógico, para alguien de su edad; por no mencionar que tenía la cara más inocente que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Pues si el muchacho quería saber... ¿quién era un humilde servidor para no ofrecer su ayuda?

Me levanté de la silla y me calcé los zapatos con facilidad, y no perdí tiempo en asomarme por la puerta y saludar a los chicos con mi sonrisa más profesional pintada en la cara.

- ¡Buenas tardes! No he podido evitar observaros. ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?

- ¡Sí! - exclamó el menor.

- ¡NO! - contradijo el mayor, que en ese momento, al contrario que instantes antes, estaba colorado como un tomate.

- O una cosa, o la otra... - me reí. Vaya contraste de opiniones.

Mientras los dos se miraban, uno con rabia, el otro con miedo, y hablaban en voz baja en algo que parecía italiano, aproveché para observarlos y llegué a la conclusión de que eran hermanos. Llevaban un corte de pelo parecido, aunque el del mayor parecía más rojizo y oscuro que el del otro, de un tono castaño medio. Mientras que el mayor tenía los ojos de un color parecido al de las aceitunas, los del pequeño se acercaban más al ámbar; y cada cual lucía un extraño rizo en el pelo que parecía desafiar a la gravedad: en el lado derecho el mayor, y en el contrario su hermano.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta. Con lo relajado que estaba hasta un momento antes, casi había olvidado que esperaba inquilinos. Porque veréis, además de mi establecimiento, soy dueño de un bloque de pisos. Nada muy grande ni ostentoso, justo por lo cual eran el hogar perfecto para estudiantes universitarios. En el bajo, junto al portal, se encontraba mi comercio, "El Alegre Pierre". Muy conveniente, vivir justo al lado de mi trabajo.

Los jóvenes nuevos inquilinos del 2ºA eran, por lo que tenía entendido, dos hermanos italianos que venían a estudiar Artes, atraídos por las encuestas que afirmaban que la universidad de la ciudad era la mejor del continente para cursar tal carrera. Y, mirad por dónde, aquellos dos muchachos habían venido arrastrando maletas enormes, que habían quedado abandonadas en la acera para poder discutir cómodamente, en sus voces un extraño acento.

- ¡Pero vamos a preguntar! ¿Por qué no quieres ni preguntar? - instó el pequeño a su hermano, enfurruñado. El aludido se llevó una mano a la cara en desesperación, pero tras unos instantes de duda, me miró y preguntó:

- E-esto, caballero... ¿E-este sitio es...?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, y no pude evitar hacer una floritura indicando el precioso cartel sobre la puerta.

- ¡Esto, amigos míos, es "El Alegre Pierre", sex-shop de confianza, videoclub X especializado, rincón dedicado al placer, y vuestra tienda para todas las necesidades más íntimas del ser humano!

La cara del mayor de los hermanos parecía estár suplicándome que no dijera lo que creía que iba a decir, y en cuanto terminé, supe que sus deseos no se habían cumplido.

- ¿Q-qué es un sex-sh-? - iba a preguntar el pequeño, pero su hermano le tapó la boca y, tratando de sobreponerse a la vergüenza, cambió de tema.

O eso creía.

- ¿No sabrás si por aquí vive un tal Francis Bonnefoy?

- ¡_Mais oui_, muchacho! ¡Le tienes delante!

La mandíbula del chico no se cayó al suelo porque las leyes de la anatomía humana no lo permiten. Qué dueto tan simpático.

- ¡Veeeh~, usted es nuestro casero! - canturreó el hermano menor, liberándose del agarre del otro, y se acercó dando brincos a estrecharme la mano - Soy Feliciano Vargas, ¡un placer conocerle! ¡Pero puede llamarme Feli!

- ¡Ohonhonhonhon!, vamos, vamos, no tienes que tratarme de usted. Después de todo, vamos a ser vecinos - intenté calmarle, porque parecía a punto de hiperventilar de la emoción. - No os esperaba tan pronto... ¡Él debe ser Lovino, entonces! - añadí, señalando al hermano mayor, que seguía en estado de shock.

- ¡Sí, ha acertado, él es Lovi!

Me acerqué a saludarle también, y el muchacho no reaccionaba. Le oí murmurar algo que sonó como:

- Un sex-shop... Mi casero tiene un sex-shop... Vivo encima... de un sex-shop...

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunté a Feliciano, ya que Lovino parecía incapaz de responderme.

- Sí, no te preocupes... Pero tápate los oidos - le miré sin comprenderlo -. Tres, dos, uno...

Y tal cual el chico acabó de contar, un ensordecedor berrido casi me hizo dar con mis preciosas posaderas en la acera.

- ¿PERO ESTO QUÉ PUTA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO ES?

* * *

_P.O.V. Lovino_

- ¡Tomaos vuestro tiempo para acomodaros! Ah, y podéis pasar a saludar a los vecinos; un chico de San Francisco llegó antes de ayer al 1ºA, y es muy simpático - se despidió el casero; puto pesado, ¿por qué seguía allí?

- ¡Eso haremos! ¡Muchas gracias por todo! - le respondió Feli.

- Lo que sea, pero que se pire ya... - gruñí.

Y en cuanto escuché que la puerta del piso se cerraba, liberé todas mis frustraciones en un grito desesperado.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAARRGH! ¿Pero qué cojones le pasa a la gente en este país?

- _Fratello_, tranquilízate - oí decir al flojo de mi hermano - Además, Francis nació en Francia, él tampoco es de aquí.

- Un vecino _yankee_ y un casero franchute... ¿No hay nadie normal aquí?

-Bueno, _fratello_, vamos a ver el piso. Ya que estamos aquí... -me sonreía estúpidamente. Como siempre.

Al menos esperaba no cruzarme muy a menudo con el casero... y no quería ni ver al _yankee._

Pronto pudimos comprobar lo pequeña que era la casa. Y cuando digo pequeña quiero decir diminuta. Dos habitaciones, un baño, un salón y una cocina de barra americana unida a este. Los únicos puntos buenos era que tenía _dos_ habitaciones y no una, por lo que no tendría que soportar al plasta de Feli. Y la televisión de pantalla plana HD. Eso no era un punto, era un puntazo.

En las fotos que había colgado el franchute en internet, el piso parecía mucho más grande...

El caso era que la casa tenía sólo el mobiliario imprescindible. Una mesa, dos sillas y un sofá en el salón (aparte de la maravillosa televisión, que no me malinterpretéis, era _absolutamente_ imprescindible). Una estantería, un armario (con un juego de mantas y sábanas), una pequeña alfombra, una mesita de noche y una cama en cada habitación. La cocina lo tenía básicamente todo, aunque hubiera agradecido un lavavajillas y una secadora. Y en el baño...

Bueno, creo que está claro. Fue un detalle el que este aparte tuviera una alfombrilla y un par de toallas en el pequeño armario.

-Pasable... -gruñí cuando terminamos de revisar todo el piso. Ya nos había costado bastante dinero mudarnos a un país distinto como para poder permitirnos un piso más lujoso. Aparte del pastizal que nos íbamos a gastar en la matrícula de la universidad y todos los gastos que supondría el comprar materiales...

Porque Artes no es una carrera precisamente barata.

-_Fratello_, ¿con qué habitación te quieres quedar? -me preguntó entonces.

-Me viene dando igual.

-Vale, ve~ -se dirigió a la segunda habitación. Quiero decir, la puerta de la primera estaba al lado de la puerta principal, en la izquierda, y la segunda, justo al lado. Luego iba el baño. Y frente a este, sin puerta ni nada que se le pareciera, el salón con la cocina, al final del pasillo y en la parte derecha de la casa.

Bien, supuse que la que quedaba era la mía.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasé sacando mis pertenencias en general de la maleta, colgando la ropa en el armario, la ropa interior en el cajón más bajo de la mesita de noche, colocando las pocas otras cosas que me había traido de Italia (mi amada Italia) en la estantería, que vendrían siendo algunos libros, una fotografía de mi familia y...

En fin, mi querido peluche. ¿Qué? Fue MI primer peluche. Es un tomate. Con ojos. Y sonríe. Me encantaba. Y me encanta. Y me daba igual quién quisiera quitármelo, por mucho que fuera de "niños pequeños". Es MÍO.

Por último, saqué mi ordenador portátil y lo dejé encima de la cama. A aquella habitación le hubiera hecho falta un escritorio... Bueno, tampoco lo iba a necesitar mucho. Y si me hacia falta una mesa, estaba la del salón.

Me senté encima de la cama y encendí el ordenador. Debía tener la lista de materiales necesarios por alguna parte...

-Un caballete, un arcón para guardar materiales, cartones, bastidores para entelar, lienzos, herramientas varias para escultura, carboncillos, carpetas... -empecé a enumerar en voz alta. Y eso sin contar lo que me pedirían cuando llegara a clase. En la lista también deberían estar los acrílicos, óleos y demás tipos de pinturas. Pero no sabía por dónde diría el profesor que empezáramos. Ni muchas otras cosas.

Así que, aunque me molestara, me tocaría hacer compras de última hora, por así decirlo. Aparte de que iba a estar todo el año yendo a comprar pinturas, carboncillos y demás materiales que se acaban.

No me gustaba pensar eso, pero ojalá a Feliciano le dieran la beca que había pedido para materiales. Porque si no la conseguía nos faltaría dinero para comer. Y más tarde para pagar al casero. Y acabaríamos en la calle. Y tendríamos que seguir comprando los putos óleos y cartones y telas y... y...

-¿Lovi? -mi hermano tocó a la puerta y me sacó de mis pensamientos apocalípticos.

-Idiota, está abierto -apagué el ordenador mientras él pasaba.

-¿Ya has acabado? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-¿No es evidente que sí?

-Jo, Lovi, no seas tan borde conmigo... -lloriqueó.

No, no estaba cabreado con él, pero sólo de pensar la cantidad de dinero que nos íbamos a dejar comprando materiales... me hacía desear volver atrás y estudiar Derecho como quería mi madre desde un principio. Al final accedió a que me fuera a Artes porque Feli también quería, y si su niñito quería ir... yo tenía que ir cual perrito faldero detrás de él para que no se hiciera daño con el martillo o se intoxicara con el carboncillo.

Tenía muchas ganas de ir a Artes. Sí, aunque tuviera que cuidar del plasta de mi hermano.

Por cierto, si había venido a mi habitación, era porque quería algo.

-Oye, _fratello_, ¿y si damos una vuelta por el barrio? Aún queda un rato hasta la hora de la cena y puede ser buena idea familiarizarnos con las calles y...

Bingo. ¿Veis lo que os decía?

De todas formas, la idea tampoco era mala. Y podía dejar la ventana de mi habitación abierta porque, sinceramente, olía a rancio. Fijo que había pasado mucho tiempo deshabitada, a juzgar por eso y por el dedo de polvo que tenían todos los muebles. Y no exagero.

En fin, de la limpieza ya nos ocuparíamos por la mañana, no eran horas de limpiar y no me apetecía después del viaje en avión desde Italia. Aunque tampoco me hacía grcia dar una vuelta, estaba cansado...

Pero si decía que no, Feli estaría pesado toda la noche y la mañana siguiente, poniéndome ojos de cachorrito para que saliéramos a dar una vuelta. Así que cuanto antes mejor. Para colmo, mi estómago gruñó, recordándome amablemente que tampoco teníamos nada que cenar aquella noche.

Decidido, teníamos que salir. Era cuestión de supervivencia.

Dejé las cosas tal como estaban, cogí las llaves del piso y salimos. Llamé al ascensor. Sí, estaba demasiado vago como para bajar por las escaleras. Tal vez si viviera en un primero... pero era el segundo piso.

Después de unos escasos segundos en aquella oscura y estrecha cabina que hacía los ruidos y chirridos más siniestros que había escuchado en mi vida, a la cual el maldito casero se atrevía a llamar "ascensor", la puerta se abrió justo para ver a un tío frente a las escaleras, con unos cascos de música enormes en las orejas y una bolsa de supermercado, bailando de una forma... muy extraña.

-¿Qué cojones...? -miré alucinado la escena mientras salía del ascensor seguido por mi hermano.

El tío nos vio entonces, soltó la bolsa sin cuidado en el suelo y, todavía sin quitarse los cascos, nos tendió la mano y empezó a hablarnos a gritos mientras mascaba un chicle:

-¡_Hi, my friends_! No me sonáis, ¿sois los de arriba, los nuevos? ¡Yo soy Alfred F. Jones! -eso último lo había dicho en español con un ligero acento... de algo. No soy experto en acentos, precisamente.

Miré al tío de arriba abajo. Pelo rubio oscuro, con un extraño mechón que sobresalía como un puñetero cuerno. Ojos azules, con gafas. Camiseta de tirantes blanca, no iba ni depilado. Vaqueros azules y deportivas. Ah, y le sobraban un par de kilos.

-¡Ve~! ¡Encantado, yo soy Feliciano, aunque puedes llamarme Feli, y este es mi hermano Lovino! -el idiota de mi hermano le estrechó la mano sin dudarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó el tal Alfred. Era evidente que no nos escuchaba. Prácticamente le quité los cascos de un manotazo- ¡Eh!

-Gilipollas... -gruñí.

-Decía que estamos encantados de conocerte, Alfred -lo estaría él, no te jode...-. Yo soy Feliciano, pero puedes llamarme Feli, y él es Lovino. Y acabamos de llegar esta tarde.

-¡Ah, entonces sí que sois los italianos, los nuevos! -joder, el tío no gritaba por la música: hablaba así al natural- ¡Francis me habló de que llegaríais pronto, pero no sabía que fuera hoy! -rió fuertemente.

-¿El casero? -pregunté.

-¡Sí, es un tío majo! -sí, majo mis huevos en vinagre- Yo llegué hace tres días, pero no es la primera vez que vivo aquí. ¡Francis es tan majo que me reserva mi piso durante las vacaciones para que nadie me lo quite! - y a continuación murmuró entre dientes algo que sonó a "_Salvo por ella..._".

Un momento... ¿llegó hace tres días? Eso me sonaba a lo que...

-¿Tú de dónde coño eres? -pregunté. El tipo hinchó el pecho y anunció, muy orgulloso:

-¡_San Francisco, United States of America_!

Gran. Mierda. Me acababa de encontrar con el puñetero _yankee_.

-Oye, ¿vosotros adónde íbais a estas horas? -cambió de tema.

-A dar una vuelta, para conocer el barrio~ -respondió Feli.

-¡Ah, si queréis os lo puedo enseñar yo! Pero acabo de salir, ¿podría ser mañana?

-¿En serio podrías enseñarnos el barrio? -los ojos de mi hermano casi soltaban estrellitas.

-¡_Of course_!

-¡Ve~, _grazie_, eso facilitaría mucho las co-!

-Estaría bien -intenté sonar educado después de cortar de esa manera a mi hermano. Pero no es mi punto fuerte el ser agradable, así que lo dije todo con una cara y un tono de mala hostia impresionante-, pero tenemos que salir ahora. No tenemos nada para cenar, así que...

-¡Oh, pero eso no es problema! -ahora el que me cortó fue él- ¡Os invito yo a cenar! ¡Y después podemos jugar a la _play!_ ¡Me encantaría conoceros mejor, ahora que somos vecinos!

-No quisiéramos molestar... -dije con los dientes apretados.

-¡Pero si no molestais! Bueno, tal vez a _ella _sí que la molestéis... -dijo la palabra "ella" con cierto desdén- ¡_Anyway_, que se joda! ¡Seguidme, vivo en el 1ºA! -recogió la bolsa del suelo y subió saltando los escalones de dos en dos, dando pisotones como un caballo.

Segundos después, me vi arrastrado por mi hermano escaleras arriba.

* * *

El ruido del timbre me habría despertado, de no ser porque no había dormido prácticamente nada durante la noche, sin contar con que nos habíamos acostado bastante tarde por culpa de cierto vecino _yankee_.

Con "invitarnos a cenar", se refería a calentar unas hamburguesas y meterlas en pan junto a unas hojas de lechuga, tomate y queso. Sí, comida rápida. No me extrañaba que el idiota de Alfred estuviera tan gordo. Pero tampoco iba a hacerle ascos: debía acoplarme a comidas donde me invitaran para poder ahorrar dinero y así no acabar viviendo debajo de un puente.

Y averiguamos a quién se refería al decir "_ella_". Resulta que Alfred tenía una compañera de piso la mar de agradable a la que no le hacía ni puta gracia que nos pusiéramos a jugar a la _play _a la una de la mañana.

Realmente Anya era una chica muy guapa, y me caía bien sólo por que contestaba al capullo de Alfred. Pero daba mal rollo. MUY mal rollo. Tenía una especie de aura oscura a su alrededor... Como todos los rusos, vamos. Lo que me jodió fue que en mitad de una de nuestras partidas al _Call of Duty _(cuando encendimos la _XBOX_, porque el tipo tenía todas las consolas habidas y por haber) a la tía no se le ocurrió otra cosa que cortar la luz de toda la casa.

Y por primera vez en toda la noche, yo iba ganando.

Miré el reloj: las diez de la mañana. No era tan pronto como imaginaba. Me incorporé con un gruñido y salí de mi habitación en dirección a la puerta. La persona que estaba al otro lado parecía estar entreteniéndose intentando imitar la banda sonora de _Star Wars _con nuestro timbre.

-Ya voy, joder... -abrí la puerta y me encontré de cara con el maldito y gordo _yankee _que tenía por vecino.

Estuve a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-¡_Hi_, Lovino! ¿Has dormido bien? -saludó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-De puta pena, Darth Vader.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, seguro que acabas pillando el sueño! -volvió a reír de aquella manera tan escandalosa, como cada cinco minutos.

Escuché una puerta cerrarse a mi espalda y a los tres segundos tenía a mi hermano al lado saludando a Alfred como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Qué tal, Feli? ¿Has dormido bien?

-¡Como un tronco, ve~!

Que suerte tenía ese pequeño bastardo...

-Qué venía yo a deciros... -empezó entonces nuestro vecino- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hora del desayuno! Venga, cambiaos, ya, que Anya no quiere esperar...

Espera, espera, espera...

-¿Eh? -no entendía porque decía eso. Volvió a reirse.

-¡No tenéis nada que desayunar, así que os vuelvo a invitar a mi casa!

-¡¿Veh~?! ¿En serio?

-¡_Of course_! ¡Somos vecinos, puede que sea yo mañana quien necesite vuestra ayuda! Aunque lo dudo, ¡porque yo soy un _hero_!

-Ya. Un héroe. Por supuesto -me masajeé las sienes. Alfred se había pasado toda la noche anterior repitiendo eso.

-¡Bueno, bajad cuanto antes! -y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la escalera.

Una vez más, no me iba a quejar de que me invitaran. Aunque prefería que me invitara cualquier otra persona que no fuera Alfred. Miento. Prefería que me invitara Alfred a que me invitara mi casero.

Así que nos vestimos, nos peinamos, nos lavamos la cara y salimos de la casa en menos de quince minutos. Yo hubiera tardado menos, pero Feliciano es bastante lento.

Llamamos al timbre de la casa de Alfred, que no tardó en abrirnos con su típica sonrisa, enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-¡No habéis tardado nada! -se sorprendió. ¿Esperaba que nos retrasáramos más?-Venga, ¡pasad! ¡Como si fuera vuestra casa!

La noche anterior ya me había dado cuenta de que el piso de Alfred era justo igual que el nuestro. Básicamente porque vivía justo debajo. Incluso la televisión era idéntica.

En el salón, Anya estaba sentada a la mesa cruzada de brazos, lanzándonos una mirada acusadora y con su aura oscura flotando alrededor. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, aunque la escena se relajaba si contábamos que aún estaba en camisón.

Y eso alegraba la vista, para qué engañarnos.

Anya, esa chica rusa que parecía agradable la mayoría del tiempo pero que, si la molestabas de cualquier forma, ya te podías ir preparando. De piel blanca y fina, pelo rubio largo y liso y ojos de un color que parecía violeta. Por lo que nos había contado el idiota de Alfred, era dos años mayor que él (sabiendo que Alfred había cumplido veinte el cuatro de julio). Era bailarina profesional y estudiaba en el conservatorio de la ciudad.

Por lo visto, Alfred pasó su primer año en la ciudad, en aquel piso, él sólo, sin tener que compartirlo con nadie. Pero este año Francis había decidido alquilar la otra habitación... y había llegado Anya directamente desde Rusia. El _yankee _no había tenido ni ganas de preguntarle qué la había traido a la ciudad, básicamente porque se tenían un odio irracional impresionante.

¿Lo peor para él? Que ella ya había avisado de que pretendía quedarse en el piso por un año y medio, por lo menos.

Acercamos dos sillas para nosotros y nos sentamos a la mesa. Desayunamos tostadas con mermelada y zumo de naranja. Al menos nosotros dos, no nos cabía nada más. Pero no, Alfred continuó comiendo (huevos con beicon entre otras cosas) mientras nos hablaba de las chorradas más grandes que nadie se pudiera imaginar.

Anya, por su parte, no abrió la boca en todo el desayuno, se comió un par de tostadas junto con un café y anunció que se iba a su habitación a ensayar hasta la hora de comer.

Cuando escuchamos la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse, Alfred paró un momento de comer.

-Menos mal que ya se ha largado... -suspiró. A los pocos segundos, escuchamos música clásica perfecta para bailar ballet que provenía de su habitación- Ahora se estará vistiendo. Luego calentará durante una hora. Y luego bailará. Pero no quitará la música.

-¿Cuánto tiempo decías que llevas viviendo con ella? ¿Tres días? ¿Cuatro?

-Sí -le pegó un mordisco a su tostada y continuó hablando-. Lo que no sé es por qué ha venido aquí. Ella tiene dinero. Mucho dinero. Podría compararse una mansión para ella sola. Totalmente sola, no creo ni que una criada la aguantara.

-¿En serio, ve~? ¿Es tan rica? -a mí no me sorprendia tanto como a mi hermano. Anya tenía algo que la hacía distinta. Y se notaba.

-Muy rica, Feli -bebió un sorbo de café-. Y me da miedo. No ella, sino sus planes.

-¿A qué te refieres? -continuó preguntando mi hermano. Alfred estuvo unos segundos callado, como pensando la respuesta.

-Esta mañana me ha dicho que piensa instalar una barra fija en su habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿Una barra fija? ¿Pero cómo coño piensa hacer eso?

-Ni idea -nuestro vecino se encogió de hombros-. ¿Pero tú sabes lo que quiere decir eso? ¡Quiere decir que no me va a dejar dormir en una semana, lo que duren las obras! ¡Y lo peor es que se lo ha comentado a Francis y le da permiso! ¡Va a querer que me quede a dormir en el sofá mientras ella se queda con MI cuarto! Pero claro, si me quejo a Francis, no me hará caso, porque ella le soborna.

-¿Le soborna? -repetí.

-¿No he dicho que está forrada? Hace dos días me enteré de que le paga un extra a Francis para que no haga caso a mis quejas con respecto a ella. Supongo que ya la han echado de varios pisos, porque es imposible que alguien la soporte durante más de una semana.

Mira que ese _yankee _me caía mal. Pero decidí darle el pésame y desearle buena suerte.

Con esa compañera de piso, la iba a necesitar.

* * *

_P.O.V Kiku_

-Hola... bienvenidos al Museo de História de esta ciudad... Yo seré... su...

Casi veía una gota de sudor resbalando por mi nuca, como en los animes. En mi nuca y en la de todos los asistentes a la "explicación" que nuestro guía del museo nos estaba dando.

La verdad, no sé exactamente en qué momento elegí como destino aquella ciudad para irme de vacaciones. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por la cultura occidental. Lo cierto era que no me arrepentía de la decisión de haber elegido España para saciar dicha curiosidad, aunque hacía demasiado calor en agosto para mi gusto. Y eso que, según me habían contado, aquella no era de las ciudades más calurosas del país. Estaba en un punto intermedio, ni como las ciudades del norte, ni como las del sur.

La pregunta era exactamente qué traía a un chico japonés, estudiante de segundo año de Programación de Videojuegos precisamente a aquel punto del país. ¿Cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que el mejor lugar para visitar era aquel? Yo solo, sin más compañía que mi cámara de fotos y una tarjeta de memoria de dieciséis gigas que debía y podía llenar.

Sinceramente, cuando contraté el viaje, sentía que tenía que venir. Llamadlo intuición. Pero aún no entendía por qué.

-Aquí aprenderán que... la historia es... mucho más que las batallas, las... fechas y los personajes ilustres...

Casi podía ver al resto de los presentes durmiéndose poco a poco con la explicación del guía... que también parecía estar al borde de dormirse de pie. Aunque el lugar era interesante, el sólo escucharle hablar hacía que los párpados se volvieran pesados y daba unas irresistibles ganas de bostezar. Menos mal que había cogido un panfleto en la entrada y que cada vitrina de exposición tenía un cartel explicativo. Así que empecé a leer lo primero. No había folletos en japonés (o no tenían o no les quedaban), pero había varios en inglés. Me resultaba algo complicado, pero me alivió comprobar que entendía bastante bien todo lo que leía.

El panfleto explicaba que, antiguamente, aquel museo había sido un deposito de agua, el primero de la ciudad. Más tarde, cuando fue convertido en museo, había sufrido varias transformaciones, pero la estructura original seguía en pie, y se notaba perfectamente. Las paredes y el techo del museo estaban hechos de piedra, con arcos de medio punto separando los pasillos. El suelo, por el contrario, estaba recubierto de madera.

Y hasta ahí pude leer, porque de pronto alguien me tocó el hombro y me sacó de mi entretenida lectura.

Levanté la vista y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Me había quedado solo... o casi. Porque la persona que me había tocado el hombro no era otro que el guía del museo.

Inmediatamente, noté como me subía sangre a las mejillas. En gran parte por la invasión repentina de mi espacio personal, pero ver tan de cerca aquellos ojos de color verde oliva... En mi país no se veían ojos como aquellos...

Eran... muy bonitos...

-¿Q-qué ocurre...? -pregunté, alejándome un par de pasos. Preferí hablar en inglés porque era el idioma que hasta ahora había estado utilizando el guía, y al menos así estaba seguro de que me entendería.

-Me he dormido... y cuando he abierto los ojos... todos habían... desaparecido... -parecía algo confuso.

-Oh... vaya... -yo le estaba prestando atención, pero mis ojos no acababan de responder bien a mi cerebro y seguían mirándole de arriba abajo.

Aquel guía tenía el mismo aspecto que alguien que se hubiera acabado de levantar de la cama. Su pelo, castaño y largo, estaba tremendamente despeinado. Su ropa estaba desarreglada y su mirada transmitía sueño. Tanto sueño que estuve a punto de bostezar cuando le miré a los ojos, como si estuviera mirando a un Noctowl usando Hipnosis. Y su acento hablando en inglés no parecía español...

-Esto... -empecé, tras unos segundos de silencio- Yo estaba leyendo esto, así que no sé que ha pasado... -le enseñé el folleto. Lo observó unos cuantos segundos con la mirada desenfocada, para después volver a mirarme a mí. Se acercó más. Yo retrocedí.

Me tendió la mano.

-Soy Heracles... Karpusi...

Oh, sólo se estaba presentando. Occidentales... Estreché su mano con cierto temor. Noté que para ser guía turístico, sus manos eran rugosas y tenía callos en algunos dedos, como si las hubiera usado para trabajar durante mucho tiempo.

-¿G-griego? -pregunté, algo intimidado. Por el nombre, lo parecía.

Asintió.

-¿Japonés? -preguntó él.

La verdad, me sorprendió que me distinguiera como japonés. La mayoría de occidentales con los que había cruzado palabras en la ciudad me llamaba "chino". Ya sé que en Occidente creen que los asiáticos nos parecemos todos mucho, pero somos diferentes. Y resultaba muy molesto que confundieran mi nacionalidad. Pero él había acertado a la primera. Tal vez fue por eso por lo que decidí que tal vez aquel guía de museo merecía algo de confianza.

-Sí -le respondí-. Encantado de conocerle, Heracles-san. Mi nombre es Kiku Honda -le estreché la mano y posteriormente incliné la cabeza.

-No hace falta que me... trates con tanto respeto... Sólo soy un guía... de museo... -hubo otro silencio en el que se rascó la cabeza- ¿Querrías que... te hiciera una visita guiada particular...? -preguntó entonces. La idea no me sonó nada mal.

-Se lo agradecería mucho, Heracles-san -la verdad, cuando llevabas un rato escuchándole, su forma de hablar no se hacía tan rara. Era bastante soportable.

Me pasé las siguientes tres horas recorriendo el museo junto a aquel guía turístico tan particular. La visita guiada habitual duraba menos de dos horas, pero al explicar con un ritmo tan pausado, cada parada se alargaba. Además, pasamos más de media hora completa hablando de otros temas que no tenían nada que ver con el museo.

Me contó que él, efectivamente, había nacido en Grecia, y hablaba el griego como lengua materna. Pero a los quince años, sus padres habían decidido mudarse a España por motivos de trabajo, y él con ellos. Había empezado a aprender español cuando vivía en Grecia, poco antes de llegar al país. Vivir en España le había ayudado a acabar de pulir el idioma, y ahora lo hablaba como un nativo a pesar del acento. También sabía inglés a un nivel bastante alto, ya que por lo visto lo pedían para trabajar en cualquier lado.

Explicó que él era licenciado en Historia. Y que, después de mucho buscar trabajo y echar currículos, había conseguido que le contrataran allí. No sólo por saber de historia, sino por los idiomas. No todo el mundo dominaba el griego moderno.

Yo sólo llegué a contarle que no sabía por qué había ido precisamente allí a pasar las vacaciones. Él me miró atentamente unos segundos y me respondió:

-Seguro que... acabas descubriendo por qué viniste.

Al menos, eso esperaba.

La vistita guiada acabó y volvimos a la entrada del museo. Había sido bastante interesante aprender sobre la historia española y occidental en general. En Japón no se enseñaba mucho ese tema en las escuelas, así que para mí era todo un descubrimiento nuevo y fascinante. Llegué a la conclusión de que quería saber más.

Así que le pregunté a Heracles-san si podría llegar a explicarme más algún día.

-Puedo explicarte más... ahora porque... ya no tengo ningún grupo al que guiar. Mi turno ha... acabado por hoy... -me sorprendió que dijera eso. ¿Tan poco duraba su jornada laboral?

Miré disimuladamente mi reloj y pude comprobar que eran las dos del mediodía. Supuse que llevaría trabajando desde que abrieron el museo a las diez. ¿Sería yo del segundo grupo al que había llevado? ¿Se había perdido otro grupo con tal de llevarme de visita a mí? Aunque fuera pleno agosto, era martes. Imaginé que los turistas tenían otras cosas que hacer aparte de ir a visitar el Museo de Historia de la ciudad. O no les apetecía una visita guiada, o el museo estaba muy lejos. Más concretamente, en un barrio en la periferia.

-¿Te apetece... que vayamos a comer a un restaurante...? Invito yo... -se ofreció.

En cualquier otra situación, salir a comer con un casi completo desconocido aun después de haber hablando con él durante tres horas seguidas, no me parecería muy buena idea. Pero Heracles-san me inspiraba confianza. Y no parecía mala persona. Había sido amable conmigo. Y para rematar, me iba a hablar sobre la historia del país y la ciudad.

No podía salir nada malo de aquello... ¿Verdad?

* * *

**...¿Verdad?**

**¡Pues esto ha sido el prólogo, amigos y amigas! Sabemos y somos conscientes de que es muy cliché que un SpaMano empiece con Lovino mudándose, pero esperamos poder suplirlo y ganarnos el perdón de vuestros corazones con todo lo demás.**

**El prólogo, la verdad, ha salido más largo de lo esperado (y eso que a Miss Desi le costó lo suyo plantar su trasero frente al ordenador y ponerse a escribir la parte de Francis). Puede que haya capítulos más cortos que esto en un futuro.**

**Por cierto, así como anécdota, que sepáis que mientras escribimos esto (antes de subirlo), aún NO tenemos ni idea de cómo se va a llamar esta historia. Así que tendremos que decidir el título tal cual la subamos. Bajo presión funcionamos mejor; con "Cómo salvar el mundo y vivir para contarlo" pasó lo mismo, el título lo decidió Miss Desi en el último segundo y a Miss Alisa le pareció bien. Tenemos ganas de ver qué nombre estúpido nos sale esta vez.**

**Y, por ahora, eso es todo... ¡Nos vemos en el primer capítulo de...! De... ¡Como sea que se llame esto!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	2. Semana 1

**¡Holahola! Por fin estamos aquí, y eso quiere decir que...**

**¡Seeeh, el primer capítulo está terminado!**

**Un par de avisos antes de que os pongáis a leer. Primero, no, no hay lemon... todavía. Segundo, ha pasado un año y medio desde que ocurrió el prólogo. Y muchas gracias a _Christall_ por el review, follow y fav. Puede que tu comentario fuera corto, pero Alisa casi se puso a llorar de la emoción.**

**En fin, vamos al tema.**

* * *

**Semana 1**

_P.O.V. Toris_

Miré mi reloj de pulsera por enésima vez. Él se estaba retrasando... Más que de costumbre.

Desde que conocí a Feliks, el café de media mañana se había convertido en nuestro ritual. Era sagrado: yo subía del sótano, él bajaba de la planta superior, y nos encontrábamos en medio, en el BomBoss. ¿Por qué no venía? Y si... ¿Y si su jefa le había puesto a cambiar stock? ¿Y si se le había caído una caja encima y estaba atrapado en el almacén, y nadie iba a rescatarle? O peor aún... ¿y si estaba perfectamente y se había olvidado de mí?

Pero Feliks era mi compi de café... Al menos, él me llamaba así. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse? ¿O sí? A veces también se nos unía un chico que trabajaba en otra tienda de ropa diferente; la primera vez que la vi, por el diseño y la poca luz que había dentro, pensé que era un pub... ¡Pero no nos desviemos del tema!

El problema era que Feliks no aparecía. Y la camarera ya me estaba mirando con cara de asesina, porque llevaba un rato sentado y no pedía nada, ¿y dónde estaba Feliks? No podía parar de removerme en la silla de los nervios, ¿qué podía haberle pasado? ¡Si tardaba un poco más en pedir, luego no me daría tiempo a tomarme el café con tranquilidad, y entraría tarde a trabajar, y el encargado lanzaría a los cachorros contra mí...! Un momento, eso no era tan malo. Los cachorros me querían: algo bueno tenía que haber en trabajar en una tienda de animales.

Justo en ese momento, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, un chirriante sonido, que debía ser un grito procedente del piso de arriba, resonó por todo el centro comercial. Y, de alguna forma, yo me imaginaba- no, _sabía_ a quién pertenecía.

- ¡IIAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIGH!

Me levanté de un salto, mirando asustado en dirección a la tienda donde él trabajaba; sabía dónde estaba, aunque no pudiese verla. A Feliks le había pasado algo, y yo... ¡Yo tenía que ir a verlo! No sabía si sería de mucha ayuda, y si se le había caído encima medio almacén de cajas llenas de ropa de la nueva colección, desde luego no podría sacarle solo... ¡Pero tenía que ir!

Subiendo las escaleras mecánicas, me crucé con tres guardias de seguridad que se llevaban esposados a dos chicos con la ropa arrugada y el pelo revuelto. Uno tenía aspecto de acabar de levantarse de la cama; el otro parecía oriental y estaba tan colorado que su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Pero no me paré a hacer preguntas, ¡tenía que correr a rescatar a mi compi de café!

* * *

_P.O.V Feliks_

-Ya, ya... ya pasó, Feliks...

-Tranquilízate, ya se los han llevado...

-¡Les han prohibido la entrada al centro comercial! ¡No volveremos a verlos! Feliks, por Dios, respira hondo...

O sea, como que no podía hacerle caso a mis compañeras. ¡No podía! Así que le arranqué la bolsa de las manos a Isabel, que me la había quitado un momentito antes y seguí respirando dentro de ella.

Es que, en serio, no me podía creer lo que había pasado. Había sido tan traumático para mí... Tendría pesadillas con aquello durante meses, ¡y no quería ni pensar el daño que haría a mi cutis el estar sin dormir! Menos mal que ya se habían llevado a esos.. esos... guarros. Y las chicas habían sido muy amables viniendo a mi rescate y prestándome la bolsa de plástico.

-¡Feliks! -me giré super rápido hacia esa voz y me encontré a mi compi de café corriendo hacia mí.

Entonces me di cuenta. ¡Con todo el rollo, no había ido a nuestra quedada!

-¡TORIS, HA PASADO UNA COSA SÚPER MEGA HORRIBLE! -tiré la bolsa por los aires y corrí hacia mi compi de café con los brazos abiertos. Le abracé con fuerza mientras lloriqueaba.

-Te he escuchado gritar desde abajo y me he-

-¡O sea, es que no te lo vas a creer! -empecé a hablar yo rápidamente. ¡Tenía que contárselo todo! ¡Él me ayudaría!

-¿Te parece si me lo cuentas mientras tomamos café? -me preguntó entonces.

No habían pasado ni dos fabulosos minutos y ya estábamos pidiendo en el BomBoss.

-Un bombón y uno con leche, ¿cierto? -preguntó la fabulosa camarera nada más nos vio aparecer por allí.

Si es que ya nos conocía. Yo a ella no. O sea, como que no sabía su nombre. Sólo sabía que era la que nos ponía el café todas las mañanas.

Y el café de allí era TO-TAL. No como el aguachirri que ponían en otros sitios...

No tardaron mucho en prepararlos (eso también me gustaba de ese sitio: la rapidez), la chica nos lo sirvió y pagamos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

O sea, con sólo esa pregunta, tenía que recordarlo otra vez, y me venían unos temblores y... y...

Oh, o sea, no, esa imagen mental, no...

Me eché a llorar fabulosamente y la mitad del genial centro comercial se giró a mirarme. Toris casi se levantó y me tiró la mesa encima del susto, pero no lo hizo. Más le valía, porque si me hubiera manchado mi fabuloso uniforme de dependiente... A la jefa no le habría hecho nada de gracia, nada de nada.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? -continuó preguntando.

-O-o sea, yo... e-estaba tra-trabajando tan tranquilo y... y... -saqué de mi bolsillo mi fabuloso pañuelo rosa y me soné los mocos. Cogí la bolsa y respiré unas cuantas veces dentro de ella, al notar que me estaba acelerando otra vez. Luego seguí- E-entonces, entraron a la tienda un chico super guapo, de ojos verdes, musculoso... y un chico chino...

-¿Esos? He visto que se los llevaban esposados... -comentó él.

-O sea, pues yo estaba pintándome las uñas porque no había faena -seguí como si nada. Ya me había calmado bastante, menos mal-, y no me di cuenta de qué hacían. P-pero a los cinco m-minutos... -volví a usar la bolsa- escuché unos ruidos raros que salían de los probadores y... y... y fui a mirar y... y... y sólo había un probador cerrado y... y... y abrí la c-cortina de golpe para echarles la bronca y... -le pegué un sorbo a mi café para luego volver a hiperventilar en la bolsa.

-¿Qué... pasó?

-O-o sea, Toris, ¿me vas a obligar a decirlo? -le pregunté haciendo un descanso con la bolsa.

Mi compi de café se quedó unos segundos callado para luego ir abriendo su fabulosa boca poco a poco.

-¿No estarían...?

-Ahá...

-¿Pero de verdad estaban...?

-Ahá...

Su cara fue cambiando de expresión hasta que se quedó con una de preocupación.

- Vaya, Feliks, no me extraña que estés así de mal...

-¡No estoy mal! ¡Yo siempre estoy fabuloso! -repliqué orgulloso.

-Eeeeh... sí, claro, Feliks, tú siempre eres genial y... fabuloso y divino de la muerte. Pero dentro de eso, estás muy... asqueado.

-¡Estoy trau-ma-ti-za-do! ¡Para no estarlo, Toris! -hice un puchero.

-Sí, tienes razón. Haber visto eso en directo...

-¡Y lo peor es que, cuando les pillé, el chico guapo de ojos verdes me miró y siguió a lo suyo como si nada! ¡Es que no tienen decencia! -me quejé en voz alta- Menos mal que la policía vino en seguida...

Pero, o sea, aquella imagen no me la iba a poder sacar de la cabeza en varios años. Adiós sueño nocturno reparador en muuucho tiempo...

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

-¡¿Cómo que estoy suspendido?! -repetí golpeando la mesa del profesor mientras miraba al hombre más odioso que pudiera encontrar en mi vida: Chema, mi profesor de pintura de la universidad.

Aquel capullo asqueroso y viejo me había hecho quedarme después de clase a propósito, me había llevado a su despacho y me había sentado en una silla frente a su mesa... ¡para decirme que había suspendido el primer cuatrimestre! ¡Ja! ¡Y yo me tragaba que mis cuadros eran una mierda porque ese tío me lo decía!

Es que el cabrón no evaluaba por exámenes como sería lo más normal. No, qué va, el tío prefería la llamada "evaluación continua". Es decir, nada de exámenes, lo que contaba eran los trabajos.

-No estoy contento muy con tu trabajo -lo que más odiaba de ese hombre era que te podía decir eso con una sonrisa. Sí, podía afirmar que tus cuadros eran una soberana mierda con una jodida sonrisa en la cara, como quien te comenta el buen día que hace.

-¡Pero si lo he entregado todo! ¡Y mis cuadros no son una mierda! -contradije.

-Pero les falta el sentido de estética.

Tócate los cojones.

-¡¿Que QUÉ?! -el cabrón suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Vargas, yo no suspendo porque quiera. Te suspendes tú solo -típica excusa de los profesores.

-¡Lo que pasa es que me tiene manía! -protesté. Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Eso crees? -noté como de repente la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Asentí lentamente. El capullo de mi profesor suspiró- Bien, si realmente crees eso... Tengo una idea.

Uuuuuh... Miedo me daba... Y con razón.

-Verás, Vargas... ¿Conoces el oceanográfico de la ciudad? -preguntó. Un momento, ¿a qué venía eso?

-He escuchado hablar de él, pero nunca he ido -me recosté en la silla y me crucé de brazos-. ¿Por qué?

-Bien, Vargas, te explicaré por qué -entrelazó sus dedos y se apoyó en la mesa, mirándome fíjamente-. Resulta que en este año, se cumple el décimo aniversario de la inauguración del oceanográfico. Y el equipo de Relaciones Públicas ha decidido que, para celebrarlo, quieren hacer una exposición de arte en el vestíbulo. Una exposición cuyas obras estén hechas en su totalidad por alumnos universitarios de Arte.

-¿Y usted quiere que...? -empecé, sin saber qué coño quería decir.

-Realmente yo sólo he mandado a los de cuarto curso a pintar allí. Pero, debido a tu situación, te voy a dar la oportunidad de que vayas al oceanográfico a pintar para la exposición... de manera gratuita, por supuesto.

Arqueé una ceja. En resumen, tenía que ir a pintar peces por voluntad propia, ¿no? ¿Y cómo me iba a controlar ese tío...?

-Para aprobar, deberás entregarme una obra por semana con la técnica y el soporte que quieras, puede ser óleo sobre lienzo, acrílico, sobre cartón, sobre cristal, una acuarela... Sólo pido uno por semana, tu mejor trabajo, hasta que llegue el momento de poner las notas del segundo cuatrimestre. Tendrás puntos extra si una de tus obras es elegida para la exposición.

Cabrón...

-Por supuesto, si no cumples, no me lo pensaré dos veces y te suspenderé -añadió.

Asqueroso hijo de puta sin corazón...

-Ah, y como aún no ha acabado la semana, ¿por qué no empiezas ya? Hoy es jueves, así que ya sabes lo que te toca esta tarde -sacó una tarjeta del cajón, escribió algo a boli y me la dio-. Entrégala en recepción. Allí te darán una tarjeta de identificación para que puedas entrar gratis un año entero, aunque realmente sólo la vas a necesitar cinco meses.

La cogí a regañadientes y salí del despacho dando un portazo. Argh... Sabía que era el mayor cabrón y pirado que había conocido hasta la fecha en España (y fuera de ella también, ya puestos), pero que me suspendiera la asignatura porque mis cuadros no le gustaban ya era pasarse. ¿No era él el que nos decía que el arte era algo subjetivo? ¡Pues ya podía cerrar la jodida boca y aprobarme!

Y encima... Anda que joderme la tarde porque a él le daba la gana. Y precisamente ESA tarde... Justo el día que había fiesta en casa de Alfred. En los casi dos años que llevábamos siendo vecinos, no había cambiado mi opinión sobre ese _yankee_. Seguía encarnando todos los estereotipos americanos que uno se pudiera imaginar. Seguía invitándonos casi todas las semanas a cenar y a jugar a videojuegos. Y seguía teniendo ese odio irracional hacia cualquier ruso que se cruzara en su camino, sobretodo a su ex-compañera de piso.

Digo "ex-compañera de piso", porque, por fin, y para alegría de todos, Anya se había largado la semana pasada. Y Alfred, para celebrarlo, había decidido montar una fiesta en su casa... Fiesta a la que sólo asistiríamos mi hermano y yo, porque el resto de vecinos no se prestaban a montar una fiesta con el ya apodado "loco del 1ºA". Y sus compañeros de universidad estaban estudiando o trabajando... igual que los compañeros de trabajo de Alfred, que tenían algún compromiso. Todos.

Yo creía que eran excusas. Pero en fin, el caso era que el _yankee _se las creía.

Y luego estábamos mi hermano y yo. No sé el idiota de Feliciano, pero yo sólo seguía yendo a casa de Alfred porque nos alimentaba gratis. Los dos últimos años viviendo fuera de casa me habían reafirmado en mi filosofía de "tengo-que-ahorrar-lo-máximo-posible-si-no-quiero- acabar-viviendo-bajo-un-puente".

Si suspendía Pintura, tendría que repetir la asignatura. Y si repetía, significaba que tendría que gastarme más dinero en la matrícula y que tardaría un año más en acabar todos los créditos de la carrera. Por no mencionar que, al no llevar todas las asignaturas al día, perdería cualquier derecho a una beca.

Y eso no me hacía ni puta gracia.

En conclusión, por pocas ganas que tuviera, no podía hacer otra cosa. El capullo de Chema me tenía entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que ir al oceanográfico a perder la tarde... quisiera o no.

* * *

Después de comerme tres cuartos de hora en autobús, con transbordo incluido a mitad de camino, y una cola de media hora más para hablar con la encantadora señorita de recepción, me vi entrando en el oceanográfico con una tarjeta de identificación de color rosa chicle en la mano. De todos los malditos días que tenía el año, habían tenido que quedarse sin tarjetas justo ESE.

El recinto del oceanográfico parecía enorme. Rectifico, lo era. Los edificios eran totalmente blancos, cada uno diferente; una pérdida de tiempo, vamos. ¿Para qué construir aquellas estructuras enormes si todos los tanques de agua estaban bajo tierra? Menuda forma de desperdiciar el dinero, no me extrañaba que los españoles estuvieran en crisis... aunque los italianos también lo estábamos, ¡pero eso no viene al caso!

Entré al edificio de acceso por la primera puerta abierta que vi. Y ¡qué sorpresa!, allí dentro no había nada. Un mostrador vacío, una mesa de cristal y unas escaleras mecánicas que bajaban al sótano. Lo dicho, un desperdicio impresionante.

El piso de abajo sí estaba mejor aprovechado. Un mostrador de información inmenso y un cuarto de taquillas ocupaban la mitad del área; la otra mitad estaba compuesta de tiendas llenas de "souvenirs" y chorradas de todo tipo: camisetas, llaveros, cuadernos, postales, posavasos, peluches y hasta vasos para dejar el cepillo de dientes, con pingüinos nadando dentro de ellos y todo. Los miré con asco en el escaparate.

- ¿Quién se compra esto...?

Sí. Es verdad. Estaba de MUY mal humor porque el hijo de puta de mi profesor me iba a obligar a perder mis valiosas tardes en aquel lugar durante cinco meses. Yo tenía cosas que hacer, creedme: mi tiempo libre era muy poco. Si vivierais con Feliciano lo entenderíais. Si no me diera vergüenza pedírselo, le diría al pervertido de nuestro casero que forrara todas las esquinas de nuestra casa con esponja y cubriese el suelo de colchonetas. Si había algo a su alrededor con lo que mi hermano pueda hacerse daño, el muy inútil lo haría. Estaba harto de tener que hacer de niñera, pero sólo de pensar en lo que me haría mi _mamma_ si permitía que su pequeñín resultase herido... Desheredarme sería lo más inofensivo de la larga lista que tenía en mente.

Pero en cuanto puse un pie en el primer recinto, mi humor empezó a cambiar. Gracioso, ¿eh?

Lo primero que vi fue un pequeño tanque cilíndrico con erizos y estrellas de mar pegados al cristal. Dentro nadaban decenas de pececillos, de escamas metalizadas que brillaban incluso con la poca iluminación que había rodeando a los acuarios. Y más hacia dentro, los tanques grandes, con todo tipo de peces que uno pueda imaginar encontrarse en el mar Mediterráneo... bueno, realmente, no sabía que la mierda que tenemos por mar pudiera tener tantos peces. Incluso había langostas (y qué hermosura de langostas, me daba hambre sólo mirarlas) y un puñetero pulpo al que me costó diez minutos de reloj encontrar. No tenía ni idea de que se pudieran camuflar así.

Me bastó con ver nadar a los peces para quedarme embobado y olvidarme de la hora que era. Una vocecita puñetera en mi cabeza (que se parecía jodidamente a la de mi profesor de pintura), sin embargo, no paraba de repetirme que tenía que pintar, y lo peor era que tenía razón. Tenía que encontrar algo especial que me inspirase.

Empecé a caminar de un recinto a otro. Salí de allí, fui a ver el tanque de los peces oceánicos, tiburones incluidos, y no me sirvió de mucho. Después de no supe cuánto tiempo vagando sin rumbo, acabé dándome de morros contra la zona de los mares templados y tropicales.

Empezaba a refrescar y el aire olía a pescado y caca de pingüino. Cómo... ¿Cómo mierdas había acabado allí? ¿Por qué tuve que llegar a aquel lugar? Hoy en día aún me lo pregunto.

El caso es que cerca de la entrada había una pequeña caseta con ventanas acristaladas, a la que me asomé para ver qué era. Así fue como me enteré de que se trataba de una especie de zona de incubadoras. Justo al otro lado de las ventanas había una bandeja llena de algodón con huevos de distintas especies expuestos en ella, y un pequeño acuario lleno de tortugas. Sí, tortuguitas bebés, tantas que se amontonaban unas encima de otras para poder salir del agua.

-Ineptas... - murmuré.

De repente, una mano grande y morena entró en el acuario y cogió a una tortuguita con el número dieciséis pintado con blanco en el caparazón. Sobresaltado, levanté la vista de repente.

Y eso sólo me sirvió para encontrarme cara a cara con un tío. Y qué tío.

El tipo no parecía mucho mayor que yo, tal vez por tres o cuatro años. Aunque tenía los hombros más anchos. Una mata de pelo castaño despeinado le cubría la cabeza, y los ojos que me miraban muy abiertos eran tan verdes que parecía imposible que fuese su color natural. Completamente imposible, insisto, debía utilizar unas jodidas lentillas. Por el tipo de polo que llevaba, supuse que era un empleado del oceanográfico.

Primero me miró con sorpresa, como si no se esperara que le viese. Y cuando descubrió que le estaba devolviendo la mirada, me saludó con su mano libre y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Creo que parte de mi cerebro murió calcinado en ese momento, porque tenía los malditos dientes tan blancos que el efecto fue casi peor que el flash de una cámara.

Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente, y cuando por fin me di cuenta, di media vuelta y entré en el recinto de templados. Maldita gente guapa y feliz... Seguro que ese tío no tenía muchos problemas en su vida. Tendría un buen sueldo trabajando allí, sin hermanos pequeños idiotas de los que cuidar, y muchos amigos. La gente jodidamente guapa como él tenía amigos.

Un momento, ¿qué acababa de...? Bah. A la mierda.

Seguramente el recinto de los mares templados y tropicales fuera el que más me gustó de todo el oceanográfico. Los peces tenían colores vivos y formas que sólo había visto de pasada en documentales. Había cangrejos gigantes japoneses, estrellas de mar más grandes que mi cabeza, medusas, caballitos de mar, y un túnel en el que podías ver a los peces nadando sobre tu cabeza. Un banco de ellos no paraba de nadar en círculo sobre el techo del túnel, y cuando me quedé quieto en medio, mirándolos, me mareé. Palabra de italiano.

Por suerte, también encontré algo que dibujar: una enorme morena verde que asomaba entre dos rocas de un acuario, con la cabeza en alto. No se movía lo más mínimo, tan sólo abría y cerraba la boca cada pocos segundos. No iba a encontrar un modelo mejor: era el único maldito bicho de todo el tanque que estaba quieto.

Así que, acercándome al borde del acuario, me arrodillé en el suelo donde parecía que la gente no me pisaría, abrí mi mochila y saqué un bloc de papel para acuarela, pinceles, mi estuche de acuarelas, un vaso de plástico y un botellin de agua. Me había traído hasta el agua, para poder ponerme a pintar en cualquier sitio.

Me puse manos a la obra, por si al pez se le ocurría irse de allí. Trabajé todo lo rápido y bien que pude. Estaba tan concentrado que apenas me daba cuenta de la gente que pasaba por detrás de mí. Sí oía a algunos que preguntaban:

-¿Y ese qué hace?

Otros decían:

-Le está quedando bien.

Incluso escuché la voz de una niña que decía que le gustaba más mi dibujo que la morena de verdad. Me permití una sonrisa mientras seguía pintando.

Para mi desgracia, tras media hora de trabajo, pasó justo lo que me temía: la morena decidió que tenía sueño, o hambre, o que queria ir a cagar, ¡yo qué sé!, y volvió a esconderse en su agujero entre las rocas. Y yo me quedé en el túnel con cara de gilipollas, mirando el agua.

Puta morena.

Recogí los trastos y salí del túnel haciendo equilibrios con el vasito de plástico lleno de agua de color mierda. Entre los acuarios de peces tropicales había varios bancos de madera para sentarse, y aproveché la ocasión. A la acuarela le faltaban unos cuantos retoques, y tenía que acabarla antes de que el papel se secase del todo.

Y cuando parecía que volvía a centrarme en MI trabajo... noté cómo algo, o alguien, me tapaba la poca luz que tenía, y me giré con cara de mala hostia a ver quién era el gracioso.

Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme cara a cara con el tipo de la guardería de tortugas.

-¡Ese dibujo está genial! - exclamó muy sonriente.

Yo no pude hacer más que mirarle de arriba abajo con la boca entreabierta. ¿Pero de dónde había salido ese pavo?

-...Gracias - gruñí, y traté de seguir a lo mío, esperando que se largara.

Qué inocente fui.

No sólo no se largó, sino que el muy imbécil se sentó a mi lado y se quedó mirando cómo pintaba. Yo no paraba de lanzarle miradas asesinas por el rabillo del ojo, intentando hacerle entender que quería que desapareciese, pero él seguía allí, mirándome con su sonrisa de bobo.

¿Qué no entendía? No me gustaba trabajar cuando había alguien tan pendiente de lo que hacía. Y ya ni hablamos si ese alguien era un puto desconocido. Como justo en ese momento.

Carraspeé, pero pareció no oírme. Me escurrí unos centímetros hacia el borde del banco para alejarme. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Yo soy Antonio, pero puedes llamarme Toño.

Volví a mirarle de reojo. Puto pesado, ¿quién le había preguntado su maldito nombre? ¿No era capaz de leer la atmósfera? ¿No sabía que sobraba?

Volví a moverme unos centímetros. Él se volvió a acercar.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Resoplé. Quería a aquel tío fuera de mi espacio vital, rápido.

-Lovino - gruñí más que dije, pero por lo visto, aunque el tío era tan tonto que no se daba cuenta de que tenía que largarse, sí tenía un oído finísimo.

-¡Lovino! Es un nombre bonito. ¿Te puedo llamar Lovi?

-No.

Me aparté un poco más.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

-NO.

Él me siguió.

-¿De dónde eres?

Volví a apartarme. Y él no paraba.

-¿Me quieres dejar pintar en paz de una jodida vez?

-¡Pero-!

Oí un golpe y un líquido derramándose. Y de pronto, sentía frío en una pierna.

Miré y me puse pálido al descubrir que, de tanto huir del puto pesado, había tirado el vasito de plástico lleno de agua color mierda, y mi precioso pantalón beige ahora tenía una enorme mancha de un tono vomitivo en la pernera izquierda.

-¡Oh! - escuché exclamar al gilipollas. Con el shock por mi pobre pantalón, casi me había olvidado de él. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Ha sido culpa mía!

-¡Sí, ha sido culpa tuya! - contesté, cabreado. La verdad, no había sido totalmente culpa suya, ¡pero en su mayor parte sí! ¡Si hubiera sabido cuándo largarse, no habría pasado nada!

-¡Déjame que te ayude! Iré a por una fregona... ¡Puedo pedirle toallitas a-!

-¡No! Déjame.

-¡Pero las toallitas lo quitan todo!

-¡QUE ME DEJES!

Agarré todos mis trastos y salí corriendo de allí, dejando atrás al maldito plasta ese. Ni siquiera recogí el agua que había tirado. Que se jodiera. Prácticamente podía sentir cómo me salía humo de las orejas, de la vergüenza y de la simple mala leche. ¿Por qué no me había dejado en paz?

Ya terminaría la morena en casa; tenía que largarme del oceanográfico rápido, antes de que matara a alguien.

* * *

-¿Y has conseguido acabar el pez? -preguntó el _yankee _mientras disparaba al zombi de turno en la pantalla.

-¡Pues claro! -gruñí como respuesta. Aunque más concretamente era una morena, pero estaba más concentrado en el juego que en las palabras de Alfred.

-¡Muere, muere, MUEREEEEE! -gritó Alfred a la vez que el zombi le daba el golpe fatal. A los pocos segundos, en la pantalla se podía leer el puñetero y típico "_Game Over_"- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO...! -poco le faltó para tirar el mando al suelo y la consola por la jodida ventana, pero entonces recordó el pastón que costaba.

Mientras mi odiado vecino _yankee _jugaba al último _Resident Evil_, a mi hermano se le había ocurrido perguntarme que qué tal la tarde. De ahí a que les estuviera contando mi visita al oceanográfico, lo cabrón que era mi profesor de pintura y cómo se habían manchado mis preciosos pantalones.

Sobre todo eso último.

-Pues por lo que cuentas, ese chico parece majo, _fratello_~ -señoras y caballeros, con ustedes mi hermano y su estupidez.

-¡NO! No lo era.

-Pero si se ha ofrecido a limpiártelos él mismo...

-He dicho que es gilipollas. Punto -le lancé una mirada asesina y mi hermano cerró la bocaza. Suspiré y vi como Alfred iniciaba una nueva partida-. Sólo espero que no me lo vuelva a encontrar la semana que viene...

-¡Es poco probable! -rió Alfred- ¡Es TAN poco probable como que yo vuelva a tener un compañero de piso! ¡El oceanográfico es muy grande! ¡Al igual que mi piso ahora que no hay rusas asquerosas molestando!

Recuerdo que iba a contestarle algo, pero el tío siguió hablando a la vez que mataba a más y más zombis.

-¡Pero no pienses en la semana que viene, mi amigo Lovino! ¡Lo importante es el presente! ¡El saber que ahora mismo no vas a ser molestado! -menos por ti, claro- ¡Y siendo optimista, sabiendo que en el futuro no te encontrarás con las personas que no quieres ver, los ru...! Quiero decir, ese chico del oceanográfico. ¡Y aprobarás pintura, el menda lo ve venir! -rió como siempre hacía a la vez que alguien tocaba el timbre.

Con un resoplido, paró la partida y se levantó a abrir. El tener que aguantar los odiosos monólogos de Alfred era el precio a pagar si querías que te diera de comer gratis. Ahorraba dinero, pero debía aguantar a un _yankee _hablándole al aire durante tres o cuatro horas, tranquilamente.

No, no compensaba. En parte, Anya me daba pena por haber tenido que convivir con él durante año y medio. Por otro lado, estaba loca. Y daba miedo. Y era odiosa.

-¡Francis, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para entrar?! -protestó Alfred a la vez que vi cómo mi odiado casero franchute entraba en el salón dándole vueltas a un tintineante llavero que, supuse, contenía las llaves de todo el edificio.

Oh, joder, era preocupante que las tuviera. Saber que podía entra en cualquier puñetero momento a tu habitación y violarte... porque seguro que lo haría. Y lo habría hecho más de una vez. Estaba completamente seguro.

Alfred entró entonces detrás de él. Por lo visto, no había llegado a abrirle la puerta desde dentro, mi jodido y pervertido casero había entrado por sus propios medios.

-¡Vaya, pero quién está aquí! ¡Pero si son mis amigos, los hermanos Vargas! -intentó abrazarme por detrás, pero di un salto en el sofá y me levanté tirando también de mi hermano, que casi se acabó dando de morros contra el suelo.

Lo que fuera con tal de que aquel pervertido no le tocara.

-Oh, ¿pero qué le pasa al pequeño Lovino? -¿pequeño? ¡Si aquel tío sólo me sacaba cinco años! NO era tan pequeño, me cago en la puta madre que le parió...- ¡Si sólo quería abrazarte...!

-Por eso mismo -murmuré entre dientes.

-¿A qué has venido, Francis? ¡Estaba jugando a _Resident Evil _y ahora no voy a ser capaz de seguir como iba porque no es lo mismo hacer toda una partida seguida que pararla a mitad y...!

-Oooooh, lo siento, _mon ami_. Si te sirve de consuelo, el alquiler este mes te saldrá más barato de lo que esperabas.

Hubo un silencio extraño. Francis no rebajaba los alquileres NUNCA. Por supuesto que si tenías un compañero de piso te salía más barato, ya que lo pagábais a medias. Pero de ahí a bajarlo así porque sí...

-¿...En serio? -preguntó Alfred sorprendido.

-Pues claro, ohonhonhonhon~ -rió el casero de aquella forma tan odiosa.

-¡YAY! -gritó de alegría el _yankee _a la vez que yo preguntaba:

-¿Dónde está el maldito truco?

El cabrón de Francis rió más fuerte, se acercó a mí pidiéndole educadamente a Feliciano que se apartara (el muy cabrón lo hizo) y me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me agarró fuertemente para que no me escapara.

-Aaaaah, Lovino... Tienes mucha razón, no he acabado de contarle toda la historia a nuestro amigo Alfred... -el _yankee _frunció el ceño mirándonos alternativamente a uno y a otro- La cosa es que pagarás menos por el alquiler porque te acabo de conseguir un nuevo compañero de piso.

Silencio sepulcral.

-¿...Qué? -preguntó Alfred. De repente le había salido un tic en el ojo.

-Verás, mi querido amigo estadounidense, ya sé que no querías volver a tener un compañero de piso, pero, ¿sabes? Los ingresos son ingresos. Así que puse un nuevo anuncio en internet. ¡Y qué sorpresa, me lo han quitado de las manos!

-P-pero... si la habitación tiene una barra fija. ¡Dijiste que nadie lo querría! -Alfred intentó autoconvencerse.

Porque sí, Anya había llevado a cabo su propósito de instalar una barra fija en su habitación una semana después de que llegáramos al piso. Una semana entera sin poder dormir la siesta por culpa de los albañiles. Una semana entera estuvo Alfred durmiendo en el sofá ya que Anya ocupaba su habitación.

-Sí, pero verás... resulta que sí había alguien interesado -conseguí escaparme de su abrazo, dejándo al casero un poco trastocado, pero continuó hablando-. Alguien que va a usar esa barra fija. Un bailarín de ballet.

-¿Un... chico? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Por supuesto -sonrió Francis-. Vendrá el miércoles de la semana que viene. Parecía querer venir a vivir aquí cuanto antes... Tiene veinticinco años, creo, viene de Moscú, sabe inglés y espa-

-Espera, espera, espera... -Alfred se había quedado pálido- Me parece muy bien tener un nuevo compañero de piso, pero... ¿DE DÓNDE HAS DICHO QUE VIENE?

-De Moscú. Es ruso.

Casi pude ver a Alfred cayendo de rodillas al suelo a cámara lenta. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y empezó a golpear el suelo mientras gritaba.

-¿Por qué...? ¿¡POR QUÉ ME PASA ESTO A MÍ!? ¡Todo menos un ruso! ¡TODO MENOS _OTRO_ RUSOOOOOOO!

Bien, algo me decía que durante toda la semana siguiente me cansaría de escuchar a Alfred quejándose de su mala suerte.

* * *

**Pobre, pobre Alfie... Siempre le tocan a él...**

**Bueno, pues ya empiezan a salir personajes. Feliks, Toris, nuestro querido Toño, y otros que se adivinan (como los dos perverts del probador, los habéis reconocido, ¿no? ¿NO?). Y es que un año y medio da para mucho... Si queréis saber qué hacían ahí, tendréis que esperar al próximo capi.**

**Y eso. En el próximo capítulo, ¡un ruso bailarín de ballet! Porque SÍ, ERA necesario.**

**¿Volverá Lovino a encontrarse con Antonio? ¿Cómo se llevará Alfred con su nuevo compañero? ¿Violará Francis a alguien? Y sobre todo, ¿logrará Lovi sacarse la mancha del pantalón? ¿Y podrá Alfie pasarse la pantalla del _Resident Evil_? Todo esto, más y esperamos que mejor, ¡en el próximo capi!**

**¡Besitos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	3. Semana 2

**¡Buenas otra vez! Ya, ya venimos con el segundo capi...**

***Alisa hace un bailecito estúpido porque no sabe qué decir***

**DESI: Eeeen fin...**

**ALISA: No hacía falta que pusieras eso...**

**Bueno, vamos con ello.**

**PD: no, no hay lemon todavía.**

* * *

**Semana 2**

_P.O.V Kiku_

Le di un sorbo a mi café mientras pensaba en las palabras exactas que debía decir a continuación.

Ciertamente, prefería el té al café, pero sabiendo ya cómo eran las cafeterías españolas, ni me molestaba en preguntar si tenían: era evidente que no. Lo máximo que podías encontrar era un poleo, una infusión. Pero a no ser que fueras a una tetería especializada, podías olvidarte de tomar té. Y las pocas teterías de por allí eran todas árabes. Aunque la idea de probar un té tan exótico no me parecía tan descabellasa... Pero volvamos al tema.

Había pasado una semana desde el... "incidente" en aquel centro comercial. Fue algo completamente vergonzoso e inexcusable para mí. Ser visto de esa forma con Heracles-san... Imperdonable. Había perdido todo mi honor. Tan avergonzado me sentía que, de haber tenido un objeto punzante al alcance de la mano, me habría hecho el hara-kiri allí mismo. Pero lo único que le faltaba a Heracles-sar era ser condenado por homicidio involuntario o algo así.

Si no fuera porque causaría más problemas, habría muerto por recuperar mi honor perdido.

-¿...Kiku? -Heracles-san me sacó de mis pensamientos mirándome con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le caracterizaban... y me gustaban.

Un año y medio atrás, me había enamorado de aquel griego. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que después de conocerle en aquel museo nos seguiríamos viendo? Por desgracia, sólo estuve en la ciudad dos semanas más. Tiempo suficiente para que Heracles-san se declarara... y para tantas otras cosas que teñían mis orejas de rojo al recordarlas.

Por ello, había decidido volver a aquella ciudad de año sabático. Y quien decía año sabático, decía "vacaciones indefinidas". En aquellos momentos, vivía en casa de Heracles-san.

-Heracles-san -empecé, cuidando mis palabras-. No sé si se da cuenta de que gracias a sus... nuestros... "impulsos", nos han prohibido el acceso al centro comercial de por vida y...

-Lo sé... Kiku, pero ya sabes que... cuando me entran ganas... y si estoy contigo yo...

-Lo sé perfectamente, Heracles-san -otro sorbo. Lo sabía tan bien básicamente porque, a causa del mismo... "impulso", teníamos prohibida la entrada a unos cuantos comercios y a casi todas las cafeterías y restaurantes del barrio, exceptuando en la que nos encontrábamos en aquellos momentos.

Aunque los rumores volaban y ya de por sí los camareros nos miraban mal, como si temieran que nosotros fuéramos aquella pareja de chicos con... "impulsos" incontrolables de la que hablaban el resto de cafeterías.

Había estado más veces en comisaría en los últimos tres meses de las que podía recordar. Ya había empezado a hacer amistad con los policías y todo.

-Lo... siento, Kiku... -empezó entonces Heracles-san- Sé que... prácticamente todas las veces... es mi culpa el que nos... -iba a dormirse, pero como ya era costumbre, chasqueé los dedos y él volvió a abir los ojos. Mucha gente pensaba que Heracles-san tenía narcolpesia, aunque realmente no era así. El que se estuviera durmiendo constantemente, no era a causa de ninguna enfermedad ni trastorno.

Algo extraño, pero curioso, por supuesto.

-Gracias... -bostezó y continuó hablando- Es mi culpa el que... nos hayan echado de la mayoría de... lugares públicos del barrio... Prometo que me... intentaré controlar de ahora en adelante...

Me miró seriamente.

-¿En serio lo prometes?

-Completamente -se notaba en su mirada que lo decía en serio. Tan firme, tan seguro... La forma en la que fruncía el ceño...

-¿Lo dice... en serio, Heracles-san? -pregunté, intentando sin éxito ocultar la sequedad que de repente parecía haberse adueñado de mi garganta.

-Totalmente -afirmó él. Sin titubeos, sin dudar, sin el menor rastro del sueño que siempre parecía tener.

Tan serio, tan masculino, tan...

Atractivo...

Sentí una ola de calor familiar recorriéndome el cuerpo, con el epicentro en el peor lugar posible.

Oh, cielos. Oh, no, por los dioses, no, que no se diera cuenta...

Pero ya era tarde. Sinceramente, Heracles-san es capaz de oler las feromonas en el aire, o algo así, su don es innato. Algo cambió en sus ojos. Él sabía lo que me pasaba, yo sabía que lo sabía, y él sabía que yo sabía que se había dado cuenta...

Y en cuestión de segundos, saber o no saber dejó de importar, al tiempo que pagábamos nuestras bebidas y entrábamos dando tumbos al retrete, vencidos, una vez más, por nuestros "impulsos".

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

-Ve~

-¿Puedes parar de una puta vez con eso?

-¡Pero _fratello_-!

-No se te puede sacar de casa...

Si ya me quejaba de mi mala suerte la semana anterior, aquella no pintaba mucho mejor. De hecho, presentía que iba a ser peor. Mucho peor. ¿Cómo iba a ser, llevando al plasta de mi hermano agarrado a la chaqueta en un autobús en hora punta? Todo tipo de gente que se iba a trabajar estaba mirando a Feli, que temblaba de miedo (¿miedo de qué?, el muy cagueta) y se agarraba al bajo de mi chaqueta como si fuera un jodido salvavidas.

Sí, el muy pesado había decidido que quería venir conmigo al oceanográfico. Era miércoles por la mañana y no teníamos clase. Yo ya me había programado para ir y aprovechar el día entero, pero como mi hermanito, por lo visto, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se había aferrado a mi pierna suplicándome que le dejara venir, porque se sentía solo en casa y quería ver el sitio, ya que nunca había ido antes.

Sólo acepté cuando me prometió que no volvería a empeñarse en ir conmigo. Ni solo, ya puestos. ¿Alguien se hace una idea de lo que costaba una puta entrada? Si yo no tuviera un pase gratis, se me ocurrirían muchas maneras mejores de gastarme veintiún euros antes que pagando una entrada a un parque que olía a pescado y a caca de pingüino desde la puerta.

La regla número uno del estudiante de Artes: no se malgasta nada, ni mucho menos el dinero.

Pero no hubo manera. Me planté en la puerta del oceanográfico con Feli pegado a los talones.

-Ve~, aquí huele mal -lloriqueó.

Yo solté un suspiro exasperado.

-Caca de pingüino, Feli. Caca de pingüino.

No podía dejar que mi inocente hermano hiciera una cola tan larga él solo, indefenso ante cualquier carterista o pervertido que pasara por allí. Así que, para mi inmenso cabreo, me tuve que comer otra cola con él. Y cuando por fin tuvimos la entrada, empezaron mis dolores de cabeza.

Al pasar por Tropicales:

-¡_Fratello, fratello_! ¿Qué pez es ese?

-Un pez vaca, Feli.

-¡Hala! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque hay un puto cartel que lo dice.

-Pues no he visto nada menos parecido a una vaca en mi vida...

- Sacadme de aquí...

Un rato después:

-¡_Fratello, fratello, _me hago pis!

-¡Pero si acabamos de pasar por el baño!

-¡Pues me hago pis otra vez!

-Puedes ir tú solo.

-¡Pero se me ha olvidado dónde está!

-¡Hay un jodido cartel luminoso en el techo señalando el camino!

Y, como comprenderéis, es difícil inspirarse en nada cuando uno tiene que estar constantemente encima de otra persona. Persona que, además de ser plasta de nacimiento, espera que le hagas una visita guiada del sitio con todo lujo de detalles, como si uno se lo hubiera recorrido cada día de cabo a rabo durante sus veinte putos años de vida.

Todo muy normal, como cualquiera podría comprobar.

Tras una hora de paseo con Feli sin parar de hacer preguntas jodidamente obvias, decidí hacer una parada frente a los leones marinos. Estaban en el exterior, hacía bastante sol, tenía luz suficiente para pintar y justo al lado había un puesto de helados y crèpes. Perfecto para mantener a mi hermanito con la boca ocupada y que dejara de dar por culo.

Saqué mis trastos y un pequeño lienzo de 20x20 centímetros. La acuarela de la morena que había entregado la semana anterior me había quedado muy bien, pero un poco pobre. El puto Chema "esperaba grandes cosas de mí", así que no más acuarelas por un tiempo. Me fijé en un león marino macho, que estaba sobre una roca, tumbado al sol cuan largo (y gordo) era. Decidido, lo pintaría. No tenía pinta de querer moverse, y tenía que trabajar rápido, mientras a Feli le durase la crèpe de Nutella que se había comprado de "segundo desayuno".

Con lo que comía el enano, me iba a dejar en la ruina, seguro.

Justo cuando terminaba el boceto, menos de diez minutos más tarde, aparecieron dos cuidadores en el recinto y obligaron al león marino a meterse en el agua. Me acordé de sus muertos y de sus vivos.

A continuación apareció otro con un micrófono y un cubo de pescado. Y adivinad de qué me sonaban aquellos ojos tan verdes.

Tuve que morderme el interior de las mejillas para no cagarme en su familia en voz alta.

-¡Buenos días a todos! ¿Estáis disfrutando de vuestra visita? -saludó el cabrón por el micrófono, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Toda la gente que estaba cerca, incluyendo Feli, se acercó a ver qué pasaba. Y el tío seguía a lo suyo:

-¡Hoy os voy a enseñar unas cuantas cosas sobre los leones marinos! ¿Sabíais que los machos pueden pesar más de una tonelada? Pero el nuestro no es tan grande... -se detuvo un momento, hizo un gesto don el brazo y la mano y el objeto de mi inspiración surgió del agua y subió arrastrándose hasta donde se encontraba su entrenador. Cada vez se arremolinaba más gente alrededor de la barandilla, y yo cada vez veía menos.

Recogí mis trastos otra vez, visto que no iba a poder pintar nada, y me levanté. Intenté colarme, pero no había manera. Oía al tipo (¿era Antonio?) explicando la velocidad a la que nadaban y, a juzgar por cómo le aplaudían, estaba enseñando trucos de león marino a la gente. Después de mucho forcejear, conseguí colarme hasta donde estaba Feli. Se había acabado la crèpe y miraba a Antonio embobado, como si el capullo estuviera haciendo magia.

Yo también le miré, con menos admiración (MUCHA menos), y justo cuando lo hice, él también miró en nuestra dirección. Y me vio. Claro que me vio. Yo creía y esperaba (por el amor de Dios, que fuera así) que no se acordase de mi cara. Pero por otro lado, es difícil olvidar la cara de un tipo al que le has manchado el pantalón con agua sucia de acuarelas. Y por la sonrisa que mandó en mi dirección, supe que, para mi desgracia, se acordaba de mí.

A pesar de todo, él siguió con lo suyo.

-Los leones marinos tienen pocos depredadores, pero los más peligrosos de todos son el tiburón blanco y la orca. Son mas grandes que ellos, pero los leones marinos tienen una manera de asustarlos para que no se los coman. ¿Queréis verlo? -preguntó al "emocionado público" -¿Queréis ver cómo nuestro amigo nos lo demuestra?

-¡Sííííí! - exclamó Feli, junto con otros muchos.

-A la de una, a la de dos... - contó Antonio, e hizo una señal al enorme bicho que seguía plantado a su lado.

Al instante, aquella mole se acercó al borde de la plataforma y se tiró al agua en bomba, duchando a toda la primera fila de público, entre ellos Feli y yo.

-¡Me cago en la madre que le hizo-!

- ¡Tranquilízate, _fratello_! ¡Si ha sido divertido, ve~!

Después de aquello, arrastré a Feli fuera de la marabunta y de regreso a nuestro banco. El sol no calentaba demasiado, pues estábamos en pleno febrero, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor para secarnos, y ni de coña iba a bajar a los acuarios. El aire acondicionado estaba a la temperatura aproximada del Polo Norte ahí abajo, cogeríamos una pulmonía.

-¡Cómo ha molado el espectáculo, ve~! -comentaba el plasta de mi hermano, una vez el asunto hubo terminado y la gente se dispersó.

-Divertidísimo -comenté yo. Cada sílaba goteaba sarcasmo mal disimulado, pero como siempre, Feli ni se enteró.

Poco a poco (aunque diez minutos más tarde, me cago en la madre que los parió) la gente fue desapareciendo hasta dejar a los leones marinos más solos que la una. Otra vez.

Saqué de nuevo mis trastos y empecé a pintar otra vez. Me venía bien que los bancos estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver los leones sin tener que levantarme. Aunque no tenía al gordo del león haciendo modelo como antes, pero al menos de vez en cuando salía del agua y podía verlo. Era pesado, pero no me apetecía volver otro día. Y le tenía que entrgar el trabajo hecho al profesor, por muy mierda que fuera.

Me quedé unos segundos mirando lo que estaba haciendo.

-A quién pretendo engañar, esto es una mierda...

-A mí no me lo parece.

Di tal salto en el banco que el cuadro casi se me cayó al suelo. No, no, no... Mi suerte no podía ser peor...

-¿Tú otra vez? -pregunté con desdén, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Vaya, te acuerdas de mí, Lovi! ¡Es genial!

-Vete a la mierda. Y no me llames Lo-

-Realmente, el cuadro te está quedando muy bien... -antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se sentó a mi derecha y prácticamente se tiró encima de mí para ver de cerca el maldito cuadro- Sí, ¡es genial! ¿Estudias Artes?

-No, soy cardiólogo, no te jode... -me miró extrañado. Suspiré con resignación- ¡Pues claro que estudio Artes, gilipollas! ¿Te crees que yo pinto leones marinos por gusto?

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

-Entonces, a lo mejor, sí pintas morenas con gusto.

-Olvídate de la morena.

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡Si hasta juraría que tiene más autoestima desde que la pintaste! Esta semana ha estado más tiempo fuera de las rocas que dentro, como si quisiera lucirse.

Le miré sin acabar de creérmelo. ¿Me estaba contando la vida de una puta morena de acuario como si fuese una persona?

-¿Le enseñaste la morena a tu profesor? -preguntó el tío, siguiendo a lo suyo.

-Se la entregué -respondí a secas.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Nada. Ahora lárgate.

-Oye, ¿tú no venías con otro chico?

-Sí. Déjame en paz, puto pesado.

-¿Y dónde se ha metido?

Aquello me sacó de mi mundo.

-¿Qué?

Miré a mi alrededor. Efectivamente: mi hermano no estaba allí. Me había empeñado en concentrarme tanto en mi trabajo para aislar la voz del puto pesado, que ni me había enterado de que Feli había desaparecido.

-Mi hermano se ha largado... -dije más para mí mismo que para que el pesado se enterase, pero evidentemente me oyó.

-¿Es tu hermano?

-El torpe de mi hermano pequeño -concreté, llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

-¡Pues si es tu hermano, hay que ir a buscarlo! -decidió el tipo por su cuenta.

-Ya volverá... -se me escapó. Inmediatamente recapacité y me lo pensé dos veces. Si cualquier cabrón cogía por banda a mi hermanito indefenso y se aprovechaba de él... La desgracia caería sobre mí.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sí me convenía buscarlo.

-Está bien. Voy a buscarlo.

-¡Voy contigo! -el tipo se apuntó sin dudarlo.

-De eso nada -me negué en redondo. Él puso su mejor mirada de cachorrito para intentar convencerme- Ah, no. No, ni de broma.

Hice ademán de irme, y él me siguió con la misma cara de cordero degollado. Intuía que no me iba a dejar en paz, así que acabé cediendo.

-Vale, puto pesado, iremos juntos.

-¡Yay! -exclamó dando un saltito- Espera un momento, -añadió de repente, descolgándose de la cintura un walkie-talkie negro- sé perfectamente a quién llamar en una situación como esta.

* * *

_P.O.V Ludwig_

Cuando recibí el aviso de que se había perdido un "niño", me encontraba dando vueltas cerca del delfinario. Era la hora del espectáculo y el público estaba entrando para coger sitio. Pensé que no sería nada nuevo, hasta que me dijeron que el "niño" medía 1'72 y se llamaba Feliciano.

No había recibido un aviso más surrealista en los dos años que llevaba trabajando allí. Y no me gustaba nada lo surrealista.

¿Cómo podía perderse un muchacho de diecisiete años? El oceanográfico no era tan grande como parecía; bastaba con recorrerlo un par de veces para darse cuenta. ¿Y dónde podía haberse escondido para que nadie lo encontrara y tuviesen hasta que llamarle a mí?

En cualquier caso, si me habían llamado, tenía que ir a buscarlo. El público ya casi había terminado de entrar al delfinario, estaba todo organizado y bajo control. Yo ya no hacía falta allí, así que avisé a mis compañeros y salí en busca del "niño perdido".

Tuve que recorrerme el oceanográfico de punta a punta. Bajé a cada recinto, di vueltas por los acuarios, e incluso entré en los baños de mujeres, ganándome unas cuantas miradas de asco. Como posibilidad, cabía que se hubiese metido allí por error; si era lo bastante estúpido para perderse con esa edad, podría haber estado en cualquier parte.

Tras más de una hora de patrulla preguntando a todo el mundo y asustando a unas cuantas mujeres que entraban a los baños, acabé llegando al recinto del Mediterráneo: como decía, en la otra punta del oceanográfico. Nadie parecía haber visto al chico, y si lo habían visto, nadie lo recordaba.

A aquellas horas, Mediterráneo estaba casi desierto. Sólo se oía la música de ambiente, una canción de piano que ya me sabía de memoria. Una pareja y un chico japonés con una cámara de fotos estaban frente al tanque del famoso pulpo al que casi nadie encontraba, seguramente tratando de buscarlo. Y la cúpula, cerrada por limpieza.

Un momento...

Me giré hacia la entrada de la cúpula apenas segundos después de pasar por delante.

La cúpula era un habitáculo con forma de media esfera al que había que entrar de rodillas por un túnel estrecho. Dentro, el público se podía sentar, verse rodeado de peces por todos lados y contemplar una simulación de cómo las olas rompían en la costa, todo visto desde debajo del agua. Cada cierto tiempo, la cúpula permanecía cerrada un par de días para limpiar el cristal del tanque, que se ensuciaba fácilmente por la cantidad de gente que entraba allí.

Sobre todo niños.

A pesar de que había una cinta de plástico amarilla con el logotipo de "no pasar" pegada en la entrada, no era imposible escurrirse por allí. Sin embargo, yo soy ancho de hombros, y tuve que despegar un extremo; ya daría explicaciones al servicio de limpieza más tarde. Entré de rodillas por el túnel, que quedaba casi taponado. Lo he dicho: soy ancho de hombros.

Y dentro, por fin, encontré justo lo que esperaba. A un muchacho de unos dieciocho años, hecho una bola en el suelo y durmiendo plácidamente. Suspiré aliviado al ver que estaba a salvo.

-Oye... -traté de llamar su atención, pero no respondió. Le toqué el hombro y siguió sin responder. Empecé a sacudirle con suavidad -Eh, chico, despierta...

Pero no hubo manera. El muchacho estaba dormido como un tronco. Cogí el transmisor que llevaba enganchado al cinturón y pulsé el botón para hablar.

-Ludwig llamando a central. ¿Me recibes?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-Te recibo.

-He encontrado al... niño perdido.

-Recibido. Llévalo al mostrador de información. Avisaremos a su familia para que vaya a buscarlo allí.

Una vez lo confirmé, corté la conexión y procedí a pensar en la mejor manera de sacar al chico de allí. Finalmente, como no parecía haber forma de despertarlo, opté por agarrarle por debajo de los brazos y tirar de él hacia fuera, arrastrándolo por el túnel. Y funcionó.

Tendí al chico en el suelo y me fijé en su cara por primera vez. Definitivamente, de no ser por su altura, podrían haberle confundido con un niño. Tenía cara de niño. Por no mencionar la forma en que dormía como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo, lanzando suaves "Ve~" de vez en cuando, en lugar de ronquidos.

De alguna forma, era adorable. Torpe, sin duda, pero adorable.

Le cogí en brazos para llevarle hasta el mostrador de información. Era delgado y sorprendentemente ligero. Con mi fuerza, no me costó nada cargarlo. Suerte que no había nada en mitad del camino con lo que chocarse, porque no podía apartar los ojos del chico.

Entonces, hizo algo que no me esperaba: agarró mi camisa con una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla contra mi pecho, como acurrucándose en una cama; y si no hubiera sabido que estaba dormido, habría jurado que me olió, y murmuró otro "Ve~".

Noté cómo la temperatura de mi cara subía.

* * *

_P.O.V Feliciano_

Menuda bronca me había echado mi _fratello..._ ¡Yo no tenía intención de perderme, por supuesto! Pero es que se le veía tan entretenido hablando con Antonio... Si salieran, harían muy buena pareja, aunque no creo que eso pase, porque hasta donde yo tengo entendido, a mi _fratello _le gustan las chicas...

Era un buen chico, desde luego. Me había dado su número de teléfono por si me volvía a perder en el oceanográfico. Para que así él me pudiera encontrar. Y yo le había dado el mío, claro~

Lo que no sabía muy bien era dónde me había acabado durmiendo. Recuerdo que me desperté en el puesto de información, cuando mi hermano se puso a echarme la bronca. Luego me siguió regañando en el autobús de vuelta a casa. Y luego en casa, hasta que empezó _Mujeres Desesperadas_. Sí, a Lovino le gustaban ese tipo de series, pero no quería admitirlo en público. Y sabía que si se me ocurría decírselo a alguien, ya me podía ir preparando...

En aquel momento eran las seis de la tarde. No había mucho que hacer. Pero entonces me acordé de que necesitaba un nuevo cubo para el barro de escultura: el mío estaba hecho trizas. Había pensado en ir aquella mañana, pero nos habíamos despertado tarde y entonces habíamos ido al oceanográfico y... en fin. Al final no había podido ir a buscar uno.

-¡Bajo un momento a los chinos, ve~! -avisé a mi _fratello _mientras iba hacia la puerta. Lovi respondió algo parecido a "ya te he entendido", pero sabía que realmente no me había escuchado: si estaba viendo _Mujeres Desesperadas_, no habría escuchado más que a mí diciendo algo indescifrable.

Creedme, llevo toda la vida conviviendo con él: sé cómo es.

La tienda de "Todo a 1€" más cercana estaba en la esquina de nuestra calle. La llevaban chinos, como muchas otras tiendas, y era un lugar perfecto para ir a comprar cubos de basura de plástico (que era lo que necesitaba) entre otras cosas. Las tiendas de los chinos se convertían en un gran recurso de los estudiantes de Artes para ahorrar dinero.

-¡Hola, Yao! -saludé al dependiente nada más entrar. El chino paró de observar las cámaras de vigilancia de su tienda y se volvió para mirarme.

-Oh, hola, Feli -me saludó. Ya me conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Mi _fratello _y yo nos habíamos convertido en unos de sus mejores clientes.

Por lo que sabía, Yao tenía unos tres años más que yo. Había llegado a España hacía ocho años, y el idioma no se le resistía, al contrario que a sus padres. Era muy hablador, y un chico muy majo... Aunque los niños se solían burlar de que parecía una chica, con su pelo largo castaño recogido en una coleta. Además de que ya de por sí, él y su voz eran afeminados.

Normalmente estaba cuidando a sus dos hermanos pequeños, Long y Mei, pero se quedaba a cargo de la tienda cuando sus padres tenían algo que hacer.

-¿Tienes cubos de plástico? -pregunté.

-Sí, claro, aru... -a pesar de que sabía bien español, tenía esa coletilla. Bueno, era graciosa. Se metió entre las estanterías y volvió al cabo de unos minutos con uno bastante grande de color azul- Ocho euros.

Saqué el monedero y pagué. Parecía que Yao había subido los precios, el último que compré valía seis... Supuse que la crisis afectaba a todos sin excepción.

Salí de la tienda con el cubo en brazos y me dirigí de nuevo a mi casa. No pude evitar pararme unos segundos frente al sex-shop de mi casero. Me traía recuerdos de cuando habíamos llegado a la ciudad y a nuestra nueva casa.

Me hacía gracia pensar que verdaderamente mi _fratello _pensaba que yo no sabía lo que era un sex-shop. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Sí, incluso cuando lo pregunté hacía año y medio. Es que mi hermano se piensa que soy muy inocente... En parte me divierte ver cómo intenta protegerme para que no me entere de "cosas de adultos", cuando yo ya las sé. Me sabría mal decirle de repente que no soy tan inocente como él piensa, así que aún estoy esperando a que se dé cuenta él sólo... aunque me gusta disimularlo. ¿O no sabéis lo divertido que es hacerse el tonto?

Yo sí.

Seguí mi camino y abrí el portal. Llamé al ascensor, que estaba en el penúltimo piso. La verdad, no conocía muy bien a los vecinos. Sólo me sabía el nombre de Alfred. Había varias mujeres mayores, también. Aunque aún no sabía quién vivía encima de nosotros... Desde luego, era alguien silencioso. Y, por supuesto, sabía que en el último piso vivía Francis. Pero no sabía si había alguien más aparte de él ahí arriba. Pero, desde luego, él estaba soltero. Y cada semana tenía un ligue diferente. O cada tres días, dependiendo de la chica o el chico, porque por lo poco que sabía, le daba igual carne que pescado.

El portal volvió a abrirse y cerrarse tras de mí a la vez que el ascensor llegaba.

-Vaya, parece que llego justo a tiempo, da -dijo la persona que acababa de entrar. Había hablado en español, pero el acento... era extraño. Y sin embargo su voz me resultaba familiar...

Entré al ascensor y me giré justo para ver a un... gigante, entrando detrás de mí. Cargaba una mochila y dos maletas.

Quería salir, pero ya era tarde. El hombre (cuya cara me sonaba, por alguna razón) pulsó el botón uno del ascensor.

Un momento... ¿el primer piso? ¿Y estábamos a miércoles? ¿Él no sería el nuevo compañero de Alfred, el ruso?

Bueno, lo que se decía tener, tenía pinta de ruso: pelo rubio platino, corto, nariz grande y ojos... ¿violetas? Parecía Anya en versión masculina. Pero era... enorme...

Y yo puedo hacerme todo lo inocente que quieras, pero sí hay una cosa a la que le tengo miedo: las personas que son más grandes que yo. ¡Y lo gracioso era que, a pesar de todo, él me sonaba!

-¿Y quién eres tú, pequeño? -me preguntó entonces. Di un bote.

-E-eh... so-soy Feliciano... p-pero me puedes llamar F-Feli... S-soy tu nuevo v-vecino de arriba, v-veeh~... P-porque eres el nuevo co-compañero de p-piso de Alfred, ¿verdad?

-Oh, ¿se llama Alfred? -preguntó, a la vez que el ascensor se detenía en el primer piso- Francis sólo me había dicho que era estadounidense... -suspiró- En fin, no sé si nos llevaremos bien, da...

Abrió la puerta del ascensor y sacó sus maletas.

-Por cierto, yo me llamo Ivan. Ivan Braginsky. Espero que nos llevemos bien, da -y cerró la puerta del ascensor.

Ivan... Ivan... Ivan Braginsky...

Casi ni fui consciente de que apretaba el botón del segundo piso.

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de qué me sonaba el tal Ivan Braginsky.

Solté un grito que se pudo escuchar en todo el edificio perfectamente. El cubo de basura cayó al suelo haciendo todavía más ruido. ¡Claro! ¡Ivan! ¡Ivan Braginsky! ¡Era famoso! ¡O al menos para mí lo era! ¡Él era... era mi youtuber favorito, dueño del canal _"RussianMealTime"_! ¡Me encantaban sus recetas! ¡Y ahora era mi vecino!

-¿¡Qué mierdas pasa, Feliciano!? -la puerta del ascensor se abrió violentamente y mi hermano apareció.

-E-es él... -reí tontamente- Vive en el piso de abajo, ve~ -mi hermano me miró de arriba abajo.

-No habrás aceptado caramelos de desconocidos otra vez, ¿verdad?

* * *

_P.O.V Alfred_

Escuché la puerta del piso abrirse. ¿Qué querría ahora el idiota del casero?

-Oye, Francis, tío, al menos llama al timbre -me eché un montón de palomitas a la boca. ¿Qué? Estaba viendo _Castle_. Y yo no podía ver _Castle_ sin palomitas.

Entonces, un grito resonó por todo el edificio a la vez que Castle decía:

-Le teme al cambio... ¡Odiaba a Obama!

-No soy Francis -vale, me estaba llevando demasiados sustos por aquel día. ¡Yo no conocía esa voz! Y me parecía raro el inglés en el que había hablado...

Me giré lentamente en el sofá y vi al tío que, desde aquel momento en adelante, ocuparía mis pesadillas. Alto. Rubio platino. Ojos violetas. Ruso. MUY RUSO. Y con una narizota que llegaba a la pared de enfrente.

Se acercó al sofá y me tendió la mano. Tenía en la cara la típica sonrisa que cualquiera pondría al tener que saludar educadamente a su peor enemigo. Tuve el acertado presentimiento de que aquello también iba a ser odio irracional.

-Me llamo Ivan Braginsky. Soy tu nuevo compañero de piso.

-Soy Jones. Alfred. F. Jones -hice una pausa a cada palabra. Ni me molesté en estrecharle la mano. Le miré con odio-. Y tengo licencia de armas.

-Entiendo -bajó la mano y sonrió. Su sonrisa me daba escalofríos. Y me los sigue dando. Joder, ¿por qué los rusos tienen que dar tanto miedo?

Entonces, recordé otro punto.

-Entonces tú... ¿bailas ballet? -pregunté aguantándome las ganas de reírme. Dios, no le pegaba para nada... ¡Ver a ese tío tan enorme bailando ballet debía ser todo un espectáculo!

-¿Algún problema, _da_? -preguntó con una voz siniestra.

-Eeeeh... r-realmente no... -me apresuré a contestar. Espera, yo no quería decir eso. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¡Estúpido subconsciente!

-Mejor~ -canturreó. Se dio la vuelta y cogió sus dos maletas- Mi habitación es la de al lado de la puerta, ¿no?

-Sí -respondí de malas maneras.

-Iré a dejar mis cosas -salió del salón.

La verdad, no me di cuenta exactamente de cuánto tiempo tardó en volver a aparecer por allí. Una cosa segura era que _Castle _ya había acabado, porque yo había encendido la _XBOX_ y me había dado tiempo a ir a mi habitación y colgar una gran bandera americana justo encima de la televisión. Para recalcar que el piso era MÍO. De los héroes americanos.

No de los sucios y rastreros rusos.

En fin, el caso ess que yo estaba jugando a _Call of Duty _cuando volvió a aparecer por allí cargando... ¿una cámara y un trípode enorme?

-¿Qué se supone que haces? -pregunté, parando la partida. Colocó el trípode frente a la barra de la cocina y la cámara encima.

-¿Qué crees que hago? -preguntó entonces, encendiendo la cámara y colocándose detrás de la barra. Volvió a la cámara, vio lo que había grabado, y alejó el trípode un poco más.

-¿...El gilipollas?

-_Nyet_. Estoy colocándo la cámara en un sitio en el que pueda grabar bien toda la cocina.

-¿Y para qué quieres grabar la cocina? Ni que fueras a grabar para un programa de la tele...

-No, pero casi -respondió mirándome. Comprobó una última vez la cámara y asintió satisfecho. Entonces pareció fijarse en mi bandera, aquello que demostraba mi orgullo por mi país. Frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación.

-¡Sí! -me alegré en voz baja, creyendo que me iba a dejar en paz... cuando apareció de nuevo por la puerta del salón cargando una bandera rusa y una grapadora. Sin cortarse, colgó su bandera al lado de la mía, pero notablemente más alta. MUCHO más alta.

-Menos mal que he visto la bandera, _da_ -me miró esbozando una sonrisa cruel.-. Por poco se me olvida que tenía que colgar la mía. Ahora nuestro piso es multicultural~

Definitivamente, nos íbamos a odiar.

* * *

**Bien. Lovi y Antonio han vuelto a encontrarse, Feli ha sido rescatado por Ludwig (aunque él no lo sabe, está demasiado ocupado durmiendo y siendo adorable) y la peor pesadilla de Alfred ha llegado a su piso. Así va la cosa.**

**Lo de que Ivan fuera youtuber fue cosa de Desi. Desde el principio ella quería que algún personaje de esta historia tuviera un canal de cocina en Youtube, y nos pareció gracioso que fuese justo Ivan. El nombre del canal está inspirado (bueno, más que inspirado) en _SwedishMealTime_, y si no sabéis lo que es, id a buscarlo AHORA. Aunque hace mucho que no suben nada, pero MOLAN.**

**_Jare_, tranquila, tendrás a tu Arthurito, aunque aún tardará unos cuantos capis. Y la facultad afecta a todos, tranquila *Desi empieza la semana que viene y está atacada* Por cierto, no sé si te enteraste, pero no habrá segunda temporada de _Cómo salvar el mundo; _****si quieres saber por qué, Alisa te lo explicará por privado.**

_**Katy365,**_** ¡claro que subiremos más! Y la mala ostia de Lovi es marca de la casa de Miss Alisa. Después de nuestra anterior historia _Cómo salvar el mundo y vivir para contarlo_**_ (*publicidad descarada OMG*)_ **a Alisa se le pegó.**

**Y a _Bakaa-chan_, te agradecemos otra vez que te tomaras la molestia de escribirnos un review por privado porque fanfiction no te dejaba escribir uno normal. A Alisa le llegó a la patata.**

**También gracias por los follows y el favorito. ¡Todo en general! ^w^ ¡Anima muchísimo!**

**Por último, nos gustaría decir que si, en cualquier momento, echáis de menos alguna pareja o tenéis ganas de ver a alguna en concreto, podéis decírnoslo. Intentaremos que aparezca, en la medida de nuestras posibilidades (que son bastantes, porque esto va un poco improvisado). Pero con un poco de cabeza: ya sabemos todos hacia quién va encaminado Lovino, por ejemplo, así que por favor no nos pidáis que nos carguemos eso.**

**Y en el próximo capítulo... ¿volverá a perderse Feli? ¿Se dará por aludido Antonio cuando Lovino le diga que se largue? ¿Cómo irá la convivencia entre Alfred e Ivan? Y lo más importante... ¿Adelgazará el león marino? En el próximo capítulo, un tupper de comida, un nuevo amigo loco y la sexy sonrisa de una camarera.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


	4. Semana 3

***Alisa aparece de entre las sombras***

**...Ho-hola... t-tenéis derecho a tirarme tomates. En serio *saca un paraguas con tal de protegerse*. Me lo merezco. ¡Casi un mes sin actualizar esta bendita historia! Pero bueno, el capítulo ha salido largo. Aunque, para mi gusto, no tiene mucha sustancia... ¿serán cosas mías?**

**En fin, hemos estado liadas: el inicio de las clases ha sido lo que más ha afectado. Y bendita (o maldita) la hora en la que se me ocurrió unirme a roles de twitter. ¡Es muy viciante! Estoy metida en uno de Shingeki. El otro es de Dangan Ronpa. No sé de dónde me saco tanto rol si soy Chihiro ._.**

***PUBLICIDAD SUBLIMINAL***

**¿¡ALGUIEN SE QUIERE UNIR AL ROL ESTE DE DANGAN RONPA!? ¡NOS QUEDAN PERSONAJES DEL SEGUNDO JUEGO Y NECESITAMOS UN SOUD*le acierta un tomate en la cara***

**Bien, ya me callo. Pero oye, que si os queréis unir, avisad... **

**En fin, os dejo ya el capítulo... ¿Disfrutad?**

* * *

**Semana 3**

_P.O.V Lovino_

Simplemente, la madre que lo parió.

-Va, Lovi, si el dibujo no está tan mal... A mí me gusta~

No, la puta medusa parecía deforme. Más deforme de lo que en realidad era. Y después de lo del león marino de la semana anterior, no me volvía a fiar de él.

Mi maldito profesor me había dicho, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y mientras dejaba caer el cuadro al suelo, que aquella era la obra más desastrosa que le había presentado en todo el curso. Un amor de profesor, vamos.

Había ido, por tercera vez, al oceanográfico, con la esperanza de no encontrarme con el puto pesado. Pero mi mala suerte volvió a aparecer y, mientras buscaba algo que poder pintar en el pequeño lienzo de 20x20, me topé de frente con él.

La idea de pintar las medusas había sido suya. Agradecía la sugerencia, pero si no se largaba, uno no podía pintar en condiciones, ni mucho menos. De ahí a que me estuviera saliendo la mierda más grande del siglo. Ni el león marino de la semana anterior, que había acabado pareciéndose a una plasta de perro, se comparaba a semejante... cosa. Porque no parecía ni una medusa. Era un... un... ñordo. ¡Yo que sabía lo que era eso!

-Vete a la mierda -gruñí.

-Pero si es verdad... -le ignoré completamente y miré el reloj. ¿Ya era la una y media? Con razón me rugían las tripas, maldita sea...

Con un gruñido, me levanté del suelo y guardé los trastos en la mochila, salvo el cuadro. No iba a meterlo dentro, si ya me estaba quedando mal, meterlo en la mochila sería peor.

Se emborronaría... Aunque tal vez incluso mejorase de esa forma. Pero no me hacía gracia tener que lavar la mochila después, sacar el óleo de la ropa era una putada.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó entonces el puto pesado de turno.

-A comer -me colgué la mochila al hombro y empecé a andar hacia la salida. Con un poco de suerte, conseguiría un banco donde comer tranquilo y...

-¡Oh, te acompaño! -grandísima mierda. Me paré un momento y le vi levantarse del suelo de un salto. Le lancé una mirada de odio, pero él no la pilló, para variar- No tengo trabajo ahora, así que puedo ir contigo y luego irme a comer al restaurante~

-Puta mierda -gruñí por lo bajo.

-¿Has dicho algo, Lovi?

-Nada -mentí.

El tío se pasó hablándome durante todo el camino hasta el banco, pero yo desconecté de lo que decía. Simplemente respondía "sí" cada pocos segundos y él seguía hablando.

Me senté en el banco, uno de los cercanos al delfinario. Y el muy capullo se sentó a mi lado. No hice caso a lo que me contaba, algo sobre un amigo suyo que estaba pirado, y abrí mi mochila una vez más. Casi podía oír a mis tripas rugiendo como los espartanos de "300", hasta que saqué mis bártulos para ver bien...

Y comprobé que no había nada comestible allí dentro.

Tuve que mirar otras dos veces para asegurarme. No, nada. Ni rastro de la comida que... La comida que había preparado Feli esa mañana...

Una visión me vino a la mente: el tupper frío sobre la encimera de la cocina. Feli no había parado de repetirme que lo cogiera, pero estaba tan preocupado por llegar cuanto antes al oceanográfico y aprovechar el día (porque cuanto antes empezara, antes acabaría) que se había quedado allí.

Lo cual me llevó a un pensamiento que me dejó en la más absoluta agonía.

No tenía qué comer. No tenía comida ni dinero para ir a un restaurante. ¿Sabéis lo que es no poder comer? Para un italiano como yo, la buena comida es necesaria en la vida de uno. La simple idea de quedarme con el estómago vacío hasta que volviese a casa me daba ganas de echarme a llorar como un bebé.

Claro que el puto pesado seguía sentado a mi lado. De hecho, cuando volví a fijarme en él, me estaba mirando. Evidentemente, no podía dejar que se enterase de que se me había olvidado la comida; si se enteraba, se empeñaría en darme parte de la suya, o en invitarme a comer, o cualquier otra idea gilipollas que se le ocurriese en el momento. No me habría importado dejarme invitar en otra situación: es más, me las habría apañado para hacer sentir culpable a la otra persona y así comer gratis.

Pero no con el puto pesado. Jamás.

Con lágrimas en los ojos (de mi yo interior, por supuesto), decidí intentar ignorar a mis pobres y vacías tripas, al menos, hasta que pudiera deshacerme del plasta. Después ya pensaría qué hacer.

-En realidad, he pensado que no tengo tanta hambre -mentí-. Prefiero seguir trabajando un rato, comeré más tarde.

-¿Eh? Bueno, lo que tú quieras, Lovi... -respondió el pesado con la boca pequeña.-¿Pero seguro que estás bien...?

-Perfectamente -le corté -. Me vuelvo a donde las medusas.

Cerré la mochila deprisa y me puse en pie, dispuesto a echar a correr si hacía falta, pero mis tripas, por lo visto, no estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión de esperar un rato más para intentar conseguir algo de comida: nada más levantarme del banco, mi estómago soltó lo más parecido que he oído al rugido de un león en toda mi vida, tanto en tono como en volumen.

Me quedé congelado un segundo, intentando averiguar qué tenía dentro de mí capaz de hacer un ruido tan jodidamente fuerte. No debería ser posible para el cuerpo humano. Por desgracia, el puto pesado también aprovechó ese segundo para quedarse mirando mi tripa como si esperara que saliese un alien de ella en cualquier momento, y cuando mis piernas volvieron a obedecer a mi cerebro y pude echar a correr, era tarde.

-¡Lovi! -el plasta me agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera escaparme.-¡Es mentira que no tengas hambre!

-¡Claro que no es mentira! -contesté, por más razón que tuviera él- ¡Estoy perfectamente!

-¡No me mientas, Lovi! ¡Tu barriga no rugiría como un león marino si estuvieras perfectamente!

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz? ¡Al contrario que tú, estoy ocupado!

Me sacudí intentando que me soltara, pero no había manera, era como estar atrapado con un grillete de hierro. Si mis putas tripas no me hubieran traicionado en el peor momento posible... Mis posibilidades de escapar se reducían por momentos.

-¡Lovi, por favor! ¡No quiero que estés mal! ¿Es que no tienes comida?

-¡Déjame ya!

-¡LOVINO!

Volví a quedarme paralizado al oír que me llamaba por mi nombre completo por una vez. No sólo eso, sino que había levantado la voz. Unos cuantos turistas que pasaban por allí se habían girado a mirarnos, pero poco a poco fueron siguiendo sus caminos.

Genial, lo único que me faltaba era montar el numerito... Yo que quería deshacerme del puto pesado sin llamar la atención...

-Si te lo explico, ¿me dejarás en paz? -gruñí por lo bajo, sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara.

-Eso depende de lo que te pase -respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Su voz volvía a parecerse a la de siempre.

Supuse que no podía pedirle más.

-Mi hermano me preparó un tupper de pasta esta mañana, pero me he ido con tanta prisa que se me ha olvidado allí -expliqué en voz baja y muy deprisa. -¿Contento?

-¡Claro que no!

Puto plasta y su oído finísimo.

-¡No tienes nada que comer! ¿Cómo voy a estar contento si tú tienes hambre? -razonó la mar de convencido. -¡Ven, vamos al Océanos! -añadió, tirándome del brazo en dirección al restaurante que había mencionado.

-¡No voy a ir al restaurante!

-¿Por qué no? Se está muy bien allí, y la comida está buenísima.

-¡Porque no tengo dinero, joder! ¡Suéltame ya!

Sin embargo, para variar, pedirle que me soltara no funcionó. Lo único que conseguí fue que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces te invito yo! -exclamó.-¡Así podré compensarte de una vez por todas por ensuciarte los pantalones!

¿Por qué me lo veía venir? ¿Por qué siempre la peor de todas mis opciones?

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba sentado en el interior del condenado restaurante frente a Antonio. El sitio parecía más pequeño desde fuera, desde luego. Y tampoco se estaba tan mal. Era el típico restaurante que esperarías encontrar junto al mar, con grandes ventanales, el suelo de madera, amplio... Abierto, tan abierto que los pájaros se colaban por las puertas y se posaban a descansar en las vigas del techo. El ñordo que tenía por cuadro estaba en el suelo, boca arriba, junto a la paleta llena de pegotes de colores y los pinceles manchados.

-En serio. Da igual. Puedo irme a casa a comer perfectamente y volver a pintar más tarde...

-Pero entonces gastarías dinero en el billete de autobús -me interrumpió-. Además, ¡quiero compensarte! De verdad que me sentí mal por haberte manchado los pantalones, e invitarte a comer es una buena forma de disculparme.

-Bastaba con que dijeras "perdón" -realmente no me hubiera valido de ser otra persona. Pero siendo el puto pesado, lo más insignificante era suficiente con tal de no volver a verle ni en pintura.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo~ -continuó insistiendo.

Maldita mi suerte.

-¡Vaya, Toño! ¿Tan pronto por aquí? -escuché una voz femenina a mi izquierda. Me giré para ver quién era la propietaria de esa voz.

Retiro lo dicho: ¡qué suerte la mía! Aquella mujer tan guapa debía de ser la camarera, a juzgar por su uniforme, camiseta y pantalones negros, con el logo del restaurante y un pequeño delantal blanco.

Y sí, era una belleza, de veintipocos años seguro. Ojos verdes, de un tono algo más oscuro que los del puto pesado. Pelo castaño claro y largo, en aquellos momentos recogido en un perfecto moño alto. Su piel, blanca y fina, sumada a su brillante sonrisa, hacían el resto... y para qué engañarme, su delantera no estaba nada mal...

Aunque, prestando atención a su forma de hablar, uno podía adivinar fácilmente que aquel acento no era ni mucho menos español. Las mujeres españolas podían ser guapísimas, pero todo tenía un límite... límite que algunas extranjeras, como aquella, superaban con facilidad.

-Sí, verás, es que Lovi tenía hambre y he decidido invitarle a comer... -oh, mierda, con aquella belleza en mi campo visual, casi había olvidado que él estaba allí. Uno se quedaba embobado mirando y... en fin. Dejaba de prestar atención incluso al hecho de que allí apestaba a mierda de pingüino.

-¿Lovi? -la mujer dirigió sus ojos hacia mí- Entonces tú eres el famoso Lovino...

-¿Famoso? -no pude evitar preguntar. La mujer asintió.

-Toño me ha hablado mucho de ti -afirmó. ¿Mucho? ¿Cuánto era "mucho"? ¿Tanto tenía que contar el puto pesado sobre mí?-. Eres el chicho italiano que viene a pintar todas las semanas.

-Tanto como todas las semanas... Esta es la tercera vez que vengo -puntualicé.

-¡Eso yo no lo sabía! -saltó Antonio- Yo pensaba que habrías venido más veces antes del día que nos conocimos...

-Ya ves que no -le respondí cortante. Me volví hacia la camarera y esbocé la mejor de mis sonrisas-. Parece que ya sabes cómo me llamo, aún así, me encantaría poder presentarme yo mismo.

-Oh, adelante -me permitió la chica, sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas... aunque tú puedes llamarme Lovi, si lo prefieres.

-¡Eh! ¿A ella le dejas y a mí no? -el plasta hizo un puchero, pero yo no le hice caso.

-Encantada, Lovi -me guiñó el ojo-. Elizaveta Héderváry, única camarera húngara del restaurante Océanos, para servirte. Puedes llamarme Eli. Espero verte más veces por aquí, según Toño, eres un buen chico...

Así que húngara... Así quedaba claro por qué era tan guapa...

Un momento... ¿el puto pesado le había dicho que yo era un buen chico? Sí, definitivamente era gilipollas... Aunque sí que me plantearía el volver por allí. Si siempre me servía la misma camarera, volvería todos los días, si hacía falta.

-Bueno, ¿tú tomarás lo de siempre, Toño? -preguntó Elizaveta.

-¡Sí, por favor! -pidió alegremente.

-Entonces marchando un bocadillo de jamón serrano con tomate -se sacó un pequeño bloc de notas del bolsillo de delantal junto a un bolígrafo y apuntó-. ¿Tú qué querrás, Lovi?

-Eeeeh... supongo que tomaré lo mismo -no había visto ni la carta ni tan siquiera el menú, así que lo tenía fácil a la hora de decidir... Además, no me disgustaba la idea del bocadillo de jamón.

Aunque nada podía compararse con la pasta fresca italiana. Seguro.

-¿Para beber? -nos preguntó a ambos mientras apuntaba el segundo bocadillo.

-¿Tú qué quieres, Lovi? -preguntó el idiota. Puestos a pedir, habría pedido una botella de vino de Rioja, pero no sabía qué cara me pondría el puto pesado. Y tampoco quería aprovecharme tanto de él.

-Agua -respondí simplemente. Antonio frunció el ceño.

-Mmm... ¿estás seguro de que sólo quieres agua?

Resoplé. ¿De pronto le molestaba que no pidiese nada más?

-Sí, claro -gruñí. Tampoco iba a echarme atrás.

-Está bien. Una botella de agua. A mí, ponme una Fanta de limón, Eli~

Maldito capullo... O esa, que yo con agua y él con un refresco. ¡Vaya morro se gastaba el tío!

-...Vale... -Eli terminó de apuntar.

-Trae también unas bravas, un plato de olivas, cacahuetes... -añadió él.

-Sí, sí, claro, eso siempre -rió ella dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la cocina.

Lo cierto era que el restaurante estaba bastante vacío. De hecho, estaba tan vacío que un grupo de camareros estaban parados en una esquina, hablando en corrillo, como marujas cincuentonas.

-Bueno, lo que te estaba contando: Gilbert es un tío genial -miré al bastardo sorprendido. ¿Qué Gilbert...? Ah, claro, que me había estado hablando durante un buen rato y yo había desconectado completamente...- En serio, tienes que ver su canal en Youtube. Aparte de que es muy bueno, está a punto de llegar a los 1000 susciptores y le haría mucha ilusión que vieras sus vídeos... Además, ¡yo salgo en algunos!

-¿En serio? -pregunté sin mucho interés. Realmente, sólo escuchaba lo que decía a medias. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. Gorriones aparte, el techo del restaurante no parecía muy interesante, no...

-¡Sí! Mira, te repito el nombre del canal: _AwesomeGilboFTW_. Me haría tanta ilusión que vieras sus vídeos... Y ya, si te suscribieras, Gilbert te estaría eternamente agradecido, y yo también.

-Entiendo... -asentí. Realmente, no tenía ningún interés en ver al puto pesado y a su amigo haciendo el gilipollas. De ahí a que no tuviera la menor intención de mirar el canal. Ni de coña.

-¿Tú eres aficionado a YouTube? -preguntó entonces. En fin, no tenía por qué mentirle en aquello.

-No mucho -respondí finalmente-. Es mi hermano quien está todo el día viendo vídeos. A veces los veo con él, pero no normalmente -expliqué.

-¿Y conoces _"Las Aventuras de Tomatín"_? -preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué coño es eso? -arqueé una ceja, escéptico.

-Yo pensaba que lo conocerías... Como te gustan los tomates...

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que me gustan los tomates?

-Tu hermano, por WhatsApp.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Tienes un hermanito súper majo! ¡Y me cuenta muchas cosas sobre ti! Hasta me envió una foto de tu peluche -encendió su móvil y me puso a escasos centímetros de la cara la foto de mi peluche favorito. Sí, mi tomate querido. Ese peluche que me sonreía todas las noches antes de acostarme.

Y... aquel... bastardo... tenía... LA JODIDA FOTO.

-¡MALDITO FELICIANO! -chillé, casi tirando la mesa de la rabia. Los camareros pararon un segundo su charla y me miraron molestos.

-Calma, Lovi, calma... -rió Antonio.

-¿¡Que me calme!? ¡HAN DIVULGADO MIS SECRETOS POR WHATSAPP! ¡ADIÓS PRIVACIDAD! -estaba furioso. Ya vería Feliciano cuando llegara a casa, ya vería... ¡Se iba a quedar sin pasta una semana! ¡A ver cómo le sentaba eso! Aunque normalmente era él quien cocinaba, yo podía guardar la pasta lejos de su alcance. ¡JA! ¡Cocinaría yo y le tendría a base de hervido de acelgas una semana entera! ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-¡Aquí lo traigo~! -canturreó Eli saliendo de la cocina con ambos bocadillos en una bandeja. Bajo el brazo, la botella de agua, y en la mano contraria dos vasos-. En seguida traigo el resto -volvió a la cocina tras haber dejado todo sobre la mesa.

-¡Uaaaah, qué buena pinta! -exclamó el plasta. Miraba el enorme bocadillo con los ojos brillantes. No se pudo aguantar y agarró aquella suela de pan relleno a dos manos. -¡Que aproveche!

Le hincó el diente al pan con tantas ganas que casi se llevó la mitad del relleno por delante. Mirándole de reojo por si se atragantaba, cogí el cuchillo que Eli me había traído muy amablemente junto al bocadillo y corté mi comida por la mitad antes de darle el primer mordisco.

Con la mano en el corazón, el bocadillo de jamón serrano era un clásico de los restaurantes españoles con el que uno nunca se podía equivocar. El salado del jamón curado y el dulce del tomate combinaban a la perfección.

-Ya está~ -Eli trajo el resto de platos y, para mi sorpresa, en vez de volver a la cocina, cogió una silla y se sentó junto a nosotros. Al ver que la miraba interrogante, se apresuró a explicarse- Es que no hay mucho trabajo hoy y...

-¡No hace falta que expliques nada, Eli! -interrumpió el puto pesado antes de dar otro mordisco al bocadillo. Lo siguiente que dijo fue algo parecido a "te puedes quedar con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras", pero claro, como tenía la boca llena, no entendí mucho.

Por lo visto, Eli sí. Debían de tener un oído superdesarrollado, o un lenguaje en clave, porque no era ni medio jodidamente normal.

-Qué amable, Toño~ -rió dulcemente. Entonces, señaló el plato de bravas- ¿Puedo? No he comido nada desde el desayuno...

-¡Claro, mujer! ¡Tú ni preguntes! ¡Sírvete!-rió el otro antes de darle otro mordisco. Yo hice lo mismo un segundo después.

-Gracias~ -cogió un cacahuete y se lo llevó a la boca- Por cierto, ¿de qué hablabais?

-Lo que te decía, Lovi, ¿no conoces_ "Las Aventuras de Tomatín"_? -dijo el capullo antes de que yo pudiera responder a Eli. Seguía teniendo la boca llena de pan y jamón masticado, al contrario que él. Sí que tragaba rápido, el cabrón...

-No, no las conozco -gruñí de mala gana. Todo porque se callara.

-¡Pues te gustarían! Son geniales. Mira, te lo escribo para que lo busques... -se sacó una libretita del bolsillo del pantalón junto a un bolígrafo y garabateó algo rápidamente. Arrancó la hoja y me la dio. Hoja que cogí de mala hostia.

La leí a desgana:

_"Las Aventuras de Tomatín. Blackaliencat"_

-¿"Blackaliencat"? -pregunté extrañado.

-¡Sí! Es la chica que las hace. De momento sólo lleva un capítulo, ¡pero mola! -le brillaron los ojos un instante. Luego, le dio otro mordisco al bocadillo.

-Entiendo... -arrugué el papel y me lo metí en el bolsillo. Obviamente, no pensaba verlo. Si era algo que al bastardo le gustaba, era imposible que fuera bueno...

-Bueno, pues como te decía, mi amigo Gilbert es muy buen youtuber y...

-Y dale -interrumpí yo-. Ya me lo has repetido como seis o siete veces. YA SÉ que tu amigo Gilbert es muy guay, bla, bla, bla...

-Perdón por interrumpir... -dijo entonces Eli tímidamente- Pero ese chico del que habláis, Gilbert... ¿es albino, por casualidad?

El puto pesado la miró, sorprendido.

-Sí... ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Quiero decir... -no hizo caso a su pregunta- Gilbert Beilschmidt, albino, de ojos rojos, casi metro ochenta de altura...

-¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo-?

-¿Podrías traerlo la semana que viene? -Eli le miró con ojos suplicantes, sin dejarle terminar- Por favor, preséntamelooooo... ¡Me encantaría conocerle!

-E-eeeh.. supongo que está bien... -contestó el pesado, un poco descolocado- Le pediré que venga el miércoles, a ver si puede y...

Justo entonces, empezó a sonar su teléfono móvil. Tenía puesta una canción de Camela a toda hostia. No sé cuál. Ni que me gustara ese maldito grupo...

-¡Al habla Antonio! -descolgó la llamada alegremente. Una voz chillona se escuchó desde la lejanía- ¡Hombre, Gilbo, justo hablábamos de ti...! ...Sí, es que eres _awesome _-rió tras unos segundos-. Me preguntaba si querrías venir a mi trabajo el miércoles que viene... Sí, verás, es que te quiero presentar a unos amigos... -¿amigos? ¿Me consideraba su amigo? Yo me lo cargaba...- ¿Entonces sí... ? ¡Está bien, qué ilusión que vengas! -rió de nuevo. Ese tío se pasaba el día riéndose- ¿Eh, esta tarde...? ¿En tu casa...? Oh, ¡bien! Iré nada más salir del trabajo~ ¡Adiós, Gilbo! ¡Hasta luego! -y colgó.

-¿Ese era...? -empezó a preguntar Eli, pero no acabó la frase.

-Sí, era Gilbert. Vendrá el miércoles que viene, me lo ha jurado por su _awesome _palabra. ¡Quiere conocer a mis amigos! Porque mis amigos son sus amigos -volvió a reírse de su propio chiste. ¿No se cansaba?-. También quiere que vaya esta tarde a hacer un gameplay de Slenderman a su casa... ¿Lo verás cuando lo suba, Lovi?

-E-eeeh... ya hablaremos cuando lo suba, idiota -le contesté. Pero no pensaba verlo, claramente.

¿Quién querría ver lo mismo que ese gilipollas...?

* * *

_P.O.V Feli_

Mira que dejarse la comida en casa... Lovi era un despistado, nació despistado y, hoy en día, lo sigue siendo.

En cuanto vi que se había olvidado el tupper de pasta que había preparado con tanto esmero encima de la encimera de la cocina, una hora más tarde de que saliera de casa, salí corriendo a coger el autobús con él bajo el brazo. ¡Mi _fratello _iba a quedarse sin comer por culpa de un despiste!

Llegué a la entrada del oceanográfico a toda prisa, cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba dinero para una entrada. ¿Había hecho todo aquel viaje para nada? ¡Yo no quería dejar a mi _fratello _sin comer!

Llegué tan acelerado que ni paré a comprar una entrada. Seguro que si explicaba la situación a alguno de los guardias, me dejarían llevarle la comida a mi _fratello_ y volver a salir sin hacerme daño. Eso es lo que te enseñan en el colegio, la policía está para ayudarte.

Mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien a quien preguntar, oí a alguien hablar de repente detrás de mí.

-...Tú eres el del otro día, ¿verdad? -una voz grave y con un extraño acento me sorprendió lo bastante como para que pegara un salto y me agachara cubriéndome la cabeza con el tupper.

-¡No me hagas daño, por favor, por favor! ¡Tengo un hermano que me insulta y me pega collejas, pero en el fondo me quiere y le quiero mucho y le preparo la comida todos los días, por favor, por favor! ¡No me hagas daño, no me hagas nada, no me hagas daño, no-!

-No te voy a hacer nada... -supiró el hombre interrumpiéndome. Me atreví a levantar la mirada.

Al otro lado de las taquillas, había un chico enorme. ¡Era gigante comparado conmigo y... y... y me daba miedo! Tenía el pelo muuuy rubio y repeinado. Y los ojos muuuuy azules. Parecía un armario... Un armario vestido de guardia de seguridad.

-¿Q-q-quién es usted? -pregunté entonces.

-Oh, claro, no me recordarás... -se inclinó ligeramente sobre las taquillas para verme más de cerca- Hace una semana, viniste aquí con... ¿tu hermano, puede ser?

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta.

-Te fuiste por ahí tú solo y te quedaste dormido, ¿verdad? -preguntó. Su voz me daba miedo. Mis piernas estaban paralizadas, quería correr, pero no podía.

-¡Veeeeeh~, sí, _mi dispiace_, me quedé dormido, pero por favor, no me haga dañoooo!

El hombre suspiró.

-Te digo que no voy a hacerte nada... Yo fui quien te encontró y te llevó de vuelta con tu hermano.

El nudo de mi garganta no se fue, pero por alguna razón, aquello me relajó. ¿Aquel chico tan grande... me había llevado con mi hermano?

-¿Me... me salvaste?

-No, hombre, tampoco... Sólo te cogí en brazos y te llevé hasta donde estaba tu hermano.

-¡P-pero me salvaste! -respondí.

Si aquel tipo tan enorme me había encontrado y llevado de vuelta con mi hermano... ¡No podía ser tan malo! Las profesoras del colegio nunca mienten: la policía está para ayudar. A pesar de lo grande e imponente que era... Si me había ayudado, no podía ser malo. Además, se había sonrojado... Cada vez me daba menos miedo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -me preguntó, y entonces recordé que llevaba la comida de Lovi en la mano.

-¡Sí! -exclamé enseguida, y le enseñé el tupper con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Mi _fratello_ ha venido a pintar esta mañana y se ha dejado la comida en casa, y no tiene dinero, y si no puede comer se morirá de hambre! ¡Tengo que darle su comida!

-Calma, calma... Seguro que podemos hacer algo. Anda, pasa -me dijo el guarda, se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y la pasó por el lector del torno. Cuando pasé, las barras se movieron y pude entrar.

¡El oceanográfico era tan bonito...! Con aquellos edificios blancos tan grandes, brillando al sol... Olía muy raro, como a pescado y a caca de pingüino, pero eso era normal, ¿cómo iba a oler un sitio lleno de peces? Aunque ya había estado allí, seguía pareciendo tan grande que no sabía por qué camino ir, ¡Lovi podría estar en cualquier lado!

-¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano? - preguntó el señor guardia precisamente. Negué con la cabeza, y él se pasó una mano por el pelo engominado.

Y entonces se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza.

-¡Pero sé de alguien que sí lo sabrá! - exclamé sacando mi teléfono móvil.

Abrí la agenda de contactos y pulsé uno de los primeros números. No dio tiempo a que sonaran dos tonos antes de escuchar una voz al otro lado:

-¿Sí?

-¿Antonio? - pregunté, intentando confirmar que había acertado con el número.

-¡Feli! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Está mi _fratello_ contigo?

-Sí, estamos en el restaurante Océanos.

-¡Veee~ ! ¡Pues esperadme ahí, que enseguida voy! ¡Tengo que darle algo a Lovi urgentemente!

Colgué sin esperar a que Antonio dijera nada más, me guardé el tupper en la mochila, y ya iba a salir corriendo cuando me acordé del señor guardia, que estaba quieto mirándome. Cuando yo le miré, hizo una cosa rara: primero abrió mucho los ojos, luego se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

¿Y si...?

-Señor guardia, no me acuerdo de dónde está el restaurante~ ¿Podrías acompañarme? Por favor...

El señor guardia pareció extrañado un momento, pero después respondió:

-C-claro. Si necesitas ayuda, para eso estoy yo.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Si un hombre tan grande me protegía, no tenía nada que temer.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos!

Salimos andando por un camino a la derecha del edificio de entrada, rodeamos otro más grande que parecía otro restaurante, y en menos de cinco minutos...

-Listo, el restaurante está allí - señaló el señor guardia.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?

¡Pero si estaba muy cerca~! Era un edificio blanco con forma de cabaña, bastante plano y con un gran porche cubierto de hiedra rodeándolo. Y frente a la puerta, vi a Antonio dando saltos y haciendo señas con las manos, con un bocadillo a medio comer entre los dientes. Mi _fratello_ también estaba allí, y me miraba desde lejos como suplicándome que le salvara.

-¡_Fratelloooooo~_!

Me lancé a los brazos de Lovi con tanta fuerza que casi nos caemos.

-¿Estás bien, Lovi? ¿No te encuentras mal? ¿No te has muerto de hambre? ¡Cuando he visto que te habías dejado la comida, he salido corriendo a traértela!

-F-Feli... -le oí murmurar -Suéltame... No puedo... resp-pirar...

Solté a Lovi sólo para echar mano de mi mochila y sacar el tupper de pasta. Casi se lo estrellé contra la cara.

-¡Toma, Lovi! ¡Ya no tendrás que pasar hambre hoy!

-¡QUE YA HE COMIDO, PESADO! -me gritó, y yo retrocedí de la impresión.

-¿C-cómo que...?

-¡Le he invitado yo! -cortó Antonio, con una gran sonrisa -No iba a dejar que tu hermano se quedara sin comer.

-Yo no sabía que habías comido ya... -dije por lo bajo, mirando al suelo.

-Pues no puedo comerme un plato de pasta ahora -comentó Lovi -. Si me como algo más, me explotará la tripa.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¡Se echará a perder! -respondió Antonio, y mi _fratello_ resopló.

-¡Ah, a la mierda todo! ¡Me voy a pintar!

-¡Lovi! ¡Espera!

Y así, Lovi y Antonio se fueron por un camino que salía hacia la izquierda, hacia yo qué sabía dónde, y me dejaron allí plantado con el tupper en las manos. En realidad me quedé bastante triste porque Lovi no había querido mi tupper y me había gritado. Sabía que estaba estresado porque se estaba esforzando mucho por aprobar Pintura, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

-¿Y ahora qué hago yo con esto...? -me pregunté, mirando la comida, y me di media vuelta, listo para irme.

Entonces me di cuenta de que el señor guardia seguía ahí. Se había quedado a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero me estaba mirando desde lejos. Miré de nuevo la comida, y después a él. La comida, y a él.

¿Y si...?

-¡Oye, señor guardia!

-No me llames así... -gruñó, pero no le hice caso.

-¿Has comido ya? -le pregunté.

-N-no, mi descanso no empieza hasta dentro de una hora...

-¿Y te has traído comida de tu casa?

-No, yo también como en este restaurante -explicó.

Sonreí, más animado.

-¡Entonces, puedes quedarte esto! Si lo quieres, claro -le dije, tendiéndole el tupper -. Son _tortellini alla piamontesa_, ¡están muy buenos! ¡Los he hecho yo~!

El señor guardia abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a ponerse colorado. Miró a la comida, luego a mí, después a la comida y otra vez a mí. Empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-P-pero... yo... E-esta comida era para tu hermano...

-¡Pero él no la quiere! Y si nadie se la come, se echará a perder y será una lástima...

Puse mi mejor cara de pena para suplicarle, pero probablemente no hubiera hecho falta, porque cedió sorprendentemente rápido:

-B-bueno... Si insistes... Le llevaré el tupper vacío a Antonio para que se lo dé a tu hermano...

-¡Veee~! ¡Muchas gracias, señor guardia! -exclamé, dándole el tupper.

-...Ludwig.

-¿Eh? -dije.

-Deja de llamarme señor guardia. Me llamo Ludwig -repitió, volviendo a mirar hacia otro lado.

Sonreí, ya pasado el disgusto por mi hermano.

-¡Encantado, Luddy! ¡Soy Feliciano!

-¡¿Cómo que...?! ¿LUDDY?

Se puso tan colorado que le brillaban las orejas, y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

* * *

_P.O.V Gilbert_

El mundo me esperaba. Sí, el mundo me esperaba. Se palpaba en el ambiente. Cuando caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad, tenía la muy (MUY) acertada sensación de que la gente se giraba para verme. Pero no me aplaudían porque, evidentemente, mi presencia les dejaba boquiabiertos.

Yo era _awesome_. Y lo decía en inglés porque era la palabra que mejor me describía, no la había en otro idioma que me encajara mejor. Lo sigo siendo y lo he sido desde el día en que el que el gran yo nació. Y, si yo soy _awesome_, mis amigos también lo son, aunque claro, nunca llegarán a mi nivel. ¡Nunca! Precisamente iba a ver a uno de ellos, Francis. Él no era tan _awesome _como Antonio, pero nunca se lo diría a la cara.

-¡El grandioso yo ha llegado! -abrí la puerta de su local con una patada. Francis estaba sentado detrás del mostrador, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. ¿Veis? ¡Por eso no era _awesome_! ¡A aquellas alturas Toño ya me habría saludado!

Sin embargo, Francis dijo:

-Gilbo, como sigas entrando de esta manera a mi humilde negocio, vas a romper la puerta. Y pagarás la reparación.

-¡No seas así, Francis! -reí apoyando los codos en el mostrador, frente a él. Por alguna razón, puso los ojos en blanco. Os juro que algún día le saldrán arrugas prematuras.

-¿...Y qué querías, _mon ami_? Estaba algo ocupado revisando mis nuevas adquisiciones... -me fijé entonces en la gran pila de películas porno que había a mi derecha. Sonreí y le puse una mano sobre el hombro.

-Tío, tienes el mejor trabajo del mundo... después del mío, ¡claro! -reí de nuevo. ¡Nadie tenía ni tiene un trabajo más _awesome_ que el mío!

-Lo sé, Gilbo -sonrió-. Pero, ahora en serio, ¿a qué venías?

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio para darle emoción al asunto y me acerqué a su cara.

-Tú. Toño. El _awesome _yo. Esta tarde. En mi casa. Grabando un gameplay. De Slenderman.

-Entiendo... -sonrió relajado- ¿Has avisado ya a Toño?

-¡Por supuesto! Y, para agradecerme que sea tan genialmente amable con él, me ha invitado a ir al oceanográfico la semana que viene.

-¿En serio? -parecía un poco escéptico. ¡Pobre ingenuo de Francis! ¿Dudaba realmente de la palabra del _awesome _yo?

A ver, que lo que le había dicho no era del todo cierto, ¡pero para el caso, el resultado era el mismo!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡El miércoles que viene iré a ver a lospeces!

-Lo mismo ligas con un pingüino...

-Con un pingüino no, pero con una de sus cuidadoras... -ya me la estaba imaginando: rubia, ojos azules, con curvas... y qué curvas...

Uuuuh... no podía esperar a que llegara el miércoles siguiente...

* * *

**Lo dicho. No tiene mucha sustancia, ¿no? Enga, ahora a responder reviews...**

_**Katy365**_**, siento la espera, pero aquí está el capítulo~ ¡Me alegra que te guste y espero que lo hayas disfrutado!**

_**MrNere88**_**, me alegra que te gustara~ Y, sinceramente, no podemos hacer ArthurxMatthew. Es una pareja extraña, ¡nunca la he leído ni escrito! Así que no sé ni cómo hacerlo... Además de que en este fic, Arthur y Matthew tienen ya sus respectivas parejas. Pero se agradece la sugerencia, no te creas que no me quedo con ganas de escribir esa pareja...**

_**HappyAyeSir, **_**¡tiene gracia que pidieras PruHun cuando en este capítulo dejo claro que VA A HABER PruHun! Aún no, pero lo habrá, créeme. Por lo demás, me alegro de que te gustara~**

_**Bakaa-chan**_**, sigo sin saber de dónde nos sacamos todas estas cosas que te arrancan esas carcajadas. En serio. Pero el caso es que están ahí. Y eso hace que esta historia te guste. Y hace que me guste escribirla. Así que todo es chachi~ ¡Gracias por comentar!**

_**MxM's Lovers,**_** dicho y hecho, señorita. Un Prusia salido del horno acaba de llegar, más un nuevo reencuentro de Feli y Ludwig. Y a Iggy dale tiempo. Saldrá. Aunque dentro de unos cuantos capítulos... ¡Me alegra que te gustara!**

**Y, por último, a _Jare la de los gatos_, que ya le respondí por PM. Igualmente, me alegra saber que sigues leyendo. Y espero que no te hayas desesperado mucho con la continuación (?)**

**Por lo demás, gracias a los nuevos follows y favs. ¡Se agradecen mucho, en serio! ¡Motivan! Aunque luego tardes un mes en escribir el capítulo... ¡Pero motivan!**

**Eeeen fin, espero que no tardemos tanto con el próximo capítulo. Si tardamos, tenéis permiso para tirarnos más tomates (?).**

**Y en el próximo capítulo... ¿se acordará Lovino de su comida? ¿Volveremos a ver a un Ludwig sonrojadito? ¿Cuál será el "mejor trabajo del mundo" de Gilbert? ¿Conocerá a la cuidadora de pingüinos de sus sueños? Y lo más importante... ¿terminará Francis de archivar las nuevas películas porno de su sección de videoclub?**

**Esto y más, ¡esperamos que pronto! (más pronto que este último, al menos)**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**

**PD: _Las Aventuras de Tomatín _existen. En serio. ****Conozco a su creadora. Es mi nov-*aparece alguien desconocido por detrás y le tapa la boca***

**Eh... Ehehehe... Si las buscáis están, aunque sólo hay 3 capítulos PORQUE TOMATÍN SE PERDIÓ (aunque a eso ya llegaremos...). Sólo era un aviso. SU creadora me dio permiso en su día para que su "serie" apareciera en este fic.**


	5. Semana 4

***Aparece Alisa de la nada, cubriéndose con un escudo* ¡No me matéis, no me matéis! ¡Vengo en son de paz! ¡Dejad los tomates donde pueda verlos!**

**LO SIENTO ;A; O sea, yo me puse a escribir este capítulo nada más terminar el anterior, pero le dije a Desi que continuara escribiendo cuando me quedé bloqueada y... y... y... ¡y me di cuenta a principios de esta semana! Vamos, que la mitad del capítulo hasta el final se puede decir que lo hemos escrito entre las dos e días.**

**Además, he estado con muchos trabajos, deberes, exámenes, mareos (tengo el hierro demasiado bajo :D)... Además, me gusta tener algo de tiempo para mí, para ver anime, hablar con mis amigos, mi nov-... Mi mejor amiga :D Y aún tengo que escribir un fic por un cumpleaños, que probablemente no tardaré mucho en subir~ ¿Os gusta el SebMona? ¿No? PUES HE DESCUBIERTO QUE SON OTP.**

**Pero bueno, espero que el capítulo merezca la pena. Y al final voy a poner una pregunta. POR FAVOR, contestadme, por lo que más queráis.**

* * *

**Semana 4**

_P.O.V Alfred_

-O sea, ¡fue horrible! ¡Aún tengo pesadillas con esos dos! -se quejó por enésima vez Feliks aquella mañana.

-Debió ser traumático para ti... -le compadecí con una pequeña sonrisa. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el, llamado así por Feliks, "super, o sea, horrible y asqueroso incidente" y él continuaba quejándose. Por lo visto y según Toris, había sido, con diferencia, el peor día de la vida de Feliks. Menos mal que yo había librado...

Bendito _Hollister_ que reparte los días libres a sus guapos dependientes cuando más los necesitan... O, al menos, en días en los que no nos arrepentimos de estar allí. Aunque sí tenía compañeros que no tuvieron tanta suerte y tuvieron que soportar a Feliks y...

En fin.

¡No, que nadie piense mal! Feliks me caía muy bien. Era un buen tío. Más pesado que una vaca en brazos y tan divo que ya querrían muchas Miss Universo tener la mitad de encanto que él, pero un buen tío, sin duda. Y Toris... ¡él sí que era un héroe! No más que yo, claro, pero en mi mente se había ganado a pulso ese título por soportar a Feliks con esa santa paciencia todos los días que yo faltaba.

Claro, que sólo le soportábamos a la hora del café. Era la suerte de no trabajar en la misma tienda.

Le di un sorbo a mi café sin poder reprimir una mueca de asco. Nunca me acostumbraría al café europeo, ¡nunca! El café americano era mejor, desde luego. El auropeo... ¡era muy denso! ¡Sabía DEMASIADO a café!

-Espero que esas pesadillas acaben pronto, Feliks -dijo entonces Toris. Dio un sorbo de café.

-O sea, gracias, tíos, si no fuera por vosotros, me moría -aseguró el polaco. Si es que hasta él reconoce que somos _heroes_... A su manera, pero lo dice. Como para no hacerlo, le salvábamos la vida a diario, y en ocasiones, más de una vez al día.

-¿Y tú qué tal, Alfred? -preguntó para mi sorpresa Toris.

-¿Yo qué? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? -pregunté como respuesta.

Toris y Feliks se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Con tu horrible nuevo compañero de piso, claro -respondió entonces Feliks. Como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-Oh, él... -todo el entusiasmo que había acumulado hasta el momento desapareció de golpe.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el lituano preocupado.

-_Terrible_! _I hate him_! -golpeé la mesa de tal manera que estuve a punto de tirar los cafés. La mitad de la cafetería se giró hacia mí, pero no me importó.

-...Supongo que las cosas no han ido a mejor -rió nervioso Toris.

-¿Y qué esperabas, Toris? ¡Es ruso! ¡Son los anti-_heroes _por definición!

-¿Y no te puedes quejar a ese hombretón que tienes por casero? -preguntó Feliks antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

-¿A Francis? ¡Ni que no lo hubiera intentado! ¡Le estoy presentando tres quejas por día! ¡TRES! ¡Eso es más de lo que presenté nunca con la otra tía! ¡Y no me hace caso! No sé qué le dará o cuánto le pagará, pero lo hace mejor que Anya... -me curcé de brazos.

-Exactamente, ¿qué te molesta de él? -preguntó entonces Toris.

-Espera -saqué el móvil-. He hecho una lista con todo...

-¿Una lista? -se sorprendió Feliks.

-¡Claro, así no se me olvida nada cuando voy a reclamar! -continué buscando- ¡Ajá, aquí está! "Se pasa todo el día bailando, pone la música clásica demasiado alta, es feo, molesta a la vista, se queja si juego a la _XBOX_, se queja si juego a la _Play_, a la _Wii _o a cualquier consola, se queda ensayando hasta las doce de la noche, no hace nada por ayudar a la limpieza salvo que se trate de la cocina, molesta cuando se pone a grabar, molesta cuando..."

-Vale, vale, lo hemos pillado -me paró Toris. Paré de leer- ¿... Y no tiene nada de bueno?

Me quedé unos segundos pensando, recostado en la silla.

-...Cocina bien. Y siempre tiene vodka.

-¿Siempre? Irá a comprarlo, digo yo... -sugirió Toris.

-No, no. Nunca le he visto salir de casa. Y se pasa el día ensayando en su cuarto. CUando va al conservatorio, vuelve sin bolsas de la compra. ¡Te digo que es magia! -aseguré convencido.

-¡Qué guay! O sea, ¡es genial tener a un compañero de piso mago! -aseguró Feliks.

-No, porque...

-¡Bueno, bueno! -me interrumpió Toris- ¡El caso es que Ivan tiene cosas buenas! No es tan malo, ¿ves, Alfred? ¡Seguro que acabáis siendo buenos amigos!

-Pero si él es... -justo entonces, sonó la alarma del móvil de Toris, y este se bebió lo que le quedaba de café de un trago.

-¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Tengo que volver a trabajar! -dejó el dinero encima de la mesa con prisas y salió corriendo al piso de abajo.

-Yo también debería irme ya... -Feliks se levantó y dejó el dinero también- ¡Chaíto!

Cualquiera diría que no querían escucharme... Pero los horarios eran los horarios y, si no me daba prisa, yo también llegaría tarde. Por mucho que el café no me gustara.

* * *

_P.O.V Lovino_

Hasta ese momento, todo iba bien... Extrañamente, demasiado bien.

Una del mediodía. Miércoles. Yo, pintando el pulpo en el edificio de Mediterráneos. Pequeños grupos de turistas que paseaban admirando los peces y comentando entre ellos por lo bajo qué narices estaba haciendo yo. Más de uno ni siquiera distinguía al puto bicho camuflado en la arena (yo mismo me había pasado quince minutos cronometrados buscándolo).

Desde luego, lo que estaba haciendo era mucho mejor que la mierda-medusa de la semana anterior. Después de entregársela al profesor, había corregido su comentario de la semana anterior para decir que esta SÍ era la obra más desastrosa que había presentado en todo el curso. El león marino le resultaba "pasable" en comparación con esos "escupitajos flotando en un inmenso pegote azul".

Pero aquel iba a ser un gran día. Sí, amigos, iba a serlo. No me iba a encontrar con el bastardo, estaba seguro de ello. Ni con él, ni con su "súper amigo del alma Gilbert". No le conocía ni de vista y ya me caía mal. Obviamente, tampoco había visto sus vídeos. Ni tenía tiempo ni ganas de hacerlo.

-P-perdone... -levanté la vista al escuchar cómo alguien me reclamaba. Se trataba de un chico japonés que hablaba a duras penas el español. Iba acompañado de un chico de ojos verdes. Ambos estaban bastante sonrojados por alguna razón que desconocía, y respiraban rápidamente. Supuse que habían corrido mucho antes de pararse.- ¿...Baño? -preguntó simplemente.

-Recto por aquel corredor y a la derecha -le contesté en inglés. Pareció sorprendido, pero en seguida se recompuso.

-Gracias -respondió en el mismo idioma. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el lugar que les había indicado. Puse los ojos en blanco:

-Turistas...

* * *

Me dirigí con paso rápido al restaurante Océanos. ¿Qué? ¡Tenía hambre! Y se me había vuelto a olvidar la comida en casa... ¡Sí, me la olvidé sin querer! ¡No tenía nada que ver con que la camarera estuviera increíblemente buena! ¡Quien no se lo crea, puede venir a hablar conmigo!

De cualquier forma, mi reloj acababa de sonar avisando de que eran la una y media. Así que recogí mis trastos, los metí en la mochila y, cuadro en mano, me dirigí al restaurante.

-¡Hombre, Lovi, llevo toda la mañana buscándote~!

Mala idea. Muy mala. A veces pienso que Feli es realmente el listo de la familia. ¿Por qué no había pensado que en el restaurante podría encontrarme con cierto bastardo que comía allí cada día?

Lentamente, me di la vuelta, e iba a salir de nuevo cuando alguien desconocido me enganchó por detrás, pasando una mano por encima de mis hombros.

-¡Así que tú eres el no tan _awesome _amigo del_ awesome_ Toño! -gritó con voz chillona.

Aún no le había visto y aquel tío ya me caía mal. Olía a cerveza y su voz me taladraba los oídos. Giré la cabeza, y me encontré con unos ojos rojos mirándome fijamente.

Di tal salto que casi se me cayó el puñetero cuadro al suelo. Me alejé unos cuantos metros de él, parapetándome tras una mesa.

-¿¡Quién coño eres tú!? -pregunté alarmado a la vez que le miraba de arriba abajo.

Sí, efectivamente, los iris rojos como la sangre. Y el pelo blanco. ¿Tan friki era que se teñía el pelo y se ponía lentillas rojas? Mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia, enseñando sus dientes perfectos. Iba bastante abrigado, como todos allí, acorde al frío que hacía. Llevaba un abrigo negro largo, aunque por debajo asomaban unos vaqueros de color azul Prusia. Sí, azul Prusia, he dicho. ¡Estudio Artes! Como para olvidar el óleo azul Prusia, con la pasta que costaba un puto tubito de mierda... Para rematar el conjunto, pateaba el suelo más que andaba, con unas zapatillas de deporte blancas en los pies, aunque parecían sucias en comparación con su pelo.

-¡Ey, ¿por qué huyes del _awesome_ yo?! -preguntó... ¿¡indignado!? ¡El indignado debería ser yo, no él!

-Hombre, Gilbert, yo creo que le has dado un buen susto -rió el bastardo acercándose a él- ¿A que sí, Lovi?

-¿Susto? ¡Qué me va a asustar él a mí! ¿Pero tú qué coño te crees? ¿Que soy un bebé? -mentí. Casi me había meado encima. Pero claro, antes moriría que admitirlo y darle el gusto de saber que tenía razón.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... -el bastardo se encogió de hombros- ¡Ah, por cierto, Lovi! Este es Gilbert, mi amigo, ¿te acuerdas? ¡El _youtuber_!

-Ah -dije simplemente, sin mucho interés.

-¿Viste sus vídeos?

-Sí, claro -mentí. En la vida vería uno. EN LA VIDA.

-¿Y por qué has venido al restaurante?

-¿Porque tengo hambre, puede ser?

-¿Pero no te hacía la comida Feli?

-Hoy no.

-¿Y eso?

-JODER, DEJA YA DE PREGUNTAR -grité. Los pocos clientes que había (y no me estaban mirando ya) se giraron molestos hacia mí. Se hizo el silencio en el restaurante durante unos segundos.

Completamente colorado, me senté en una mesa, dispuesto a quedarme allí, ignorando a aquellos dos gilipollas. Pero no señor, el bastardo no se iba a rendir.

-Ey, Lovi, ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

-No me apetece.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-¿Pero por qué?

-JODER, ¿NO ME HAS ESCUCHADO ANT-?

-¡Hombre, si es Lovi~! -me callé al escuchar la preciosa voz de Elizaveta- Ah, claro, es miércoles, dijiste que venías todos los miércoles, ¿no?

-Exactamente -me recompuse y la miré con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-¿Se te ha vuelto a olvidar la comida? -preguntó con una sonrisa maternal.

-No es que se me haya olvidado, es que no he querido cargar a mi hermano con la responsabilidad de preparármela. El pobre ya tiene suficiente trabajo que hacer... Por eso he venido aquí -respondí. Improvisar a la hora de ligar era uno de mis puntos fuertes.

-Oh, qué buen hermano, Lovi -me sonrió ella, admirada-. ¿Vas a comer tú sólo? -preguntó.

-Eso tenía pensado, aunque si quie-

-Es que había pensado que te podrías sentar con Antonio -me continuó sonriendo tras interrumpirme-. Así después sólo tengo que limpiar una mesa en vez de limpiar dos. ¿Me harías el favor?

-Eeeeh... sí, claro -acepté sin pensarlo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar sentado a la mesa junto al bastardo y su odioso amigo.

-¿Qué vais a tomar? -preguntó entonces Eli, lista para tomar nota. Por lo visto, esos dos también acababan de llegar. Miró divertida a Antonio- Bueno, a ti ya ni te pregunto. Apunto el bocadillo de siempre -el bastardo asintió feliz. ¿De verdad comía el mismo bocadillo de jamón todos los días? Qué aburrimiento...

-¿Tenéis pasta? -Eli negó con la cabeza. Casi me llevo las manos a la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la húngara habló:

-Pero tenemos pizza.

¡Premio para la señorita!

-Pues eso -respondí, haciendo como si no me interesara.

-¿De qué la quieres?

-Cuatro estaciones -dije demasiado rápidamente. Mierda, había fallado. Así se había demostrado que tenía interés en comer pizza. ¡Pero era pizza! ¿A quién no le gusta la pizza? ¡Yo la amo! ¡La amo más que a mi peluche de tomate!

-Está bien~ -rió Eli, apuntando. Menos mal que no me echó nada en cara. Aunque no parecía ese tipo de chica...

Nunca hay que fiarse de las chicas. Suelen ser unas locas, manipuladoras, brujas. Pero tienen tetas, y eso cuenta mucho a su favor.

-¿Tienes salchichas? -preguntó entonces el amigo de bastardo, el tal Gilmert... ese. Como fuera.

Elizaveta se quedó mirándolo y se sonrojó un poco.

-B-bueno, realmente no sé si tenemos, pero podría preguntar al coci-

-¡No importa, no importa! -la paró el tío, poniéndose de pie. Levantó las manos y mostró un pésimo intento de "sonrisa seductora". Se acerco a ella, pasó un brazo por su cintura, y se pegó a ella- ¿Te puedo pedir a ti, enton-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Elizaveta le pegó una patada en los cojones antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

El gilipollas se llevó las manos a las joyas de la corona y cayó al suelo, llorando, completamente colorado y retorciéndose de dolor. En seguida, Eli se inclinó junto a él... sólo que ya no parecía tan tímida con él como antes.

-Uy, perdón, HA SIDO UN IMPULSO -casi gritó, al ver que el resto de los clientes y camareros se giraban hacia allí. En seguida, todos los camareros volvieron a lo suyo.

Lo que os decía, no hay que fiarse de una mujer. Yo ya estaba seguro de que tenía a todos los camareros bajo coacción, porque lo que acababa de hacer podría dejarla de patitas en la calle.

Claro que, en aquellos momentos, yo aún no conocía una de las verdaderas facetas de Elizaveta. La chica amable a la que había conocido la semana anterior era sólo fachada.

Elizaveta ayudó al albino a levantarse, para su vergüenza, y, antes de dirigirse a la cocina le dijo:

-Te traeré unas patatas bravas mientras te piensas qué vas a comer. Gratis -añadió-. Y espero que la próxima vez que vaya _a verte_, me des un buen espectáculo -y se marchó.

El gilipollas se quedó unos momentos en silencio, aún agarrándose la zona dolorida, y se volvió a sentar para, justo después, dar una palmada.

-¡Joder, ya sé de qué me sonaba esa chica! -su voz era un poco más aguda de lo normal. Efectos secundarios de una patada en los huevos- ¿Elizaveta, era? ¡La veo en el club todos los viernes por la noche, en primera fila! ¡Hace tres meses que no falla ni un día!

-Oh, ¿en serio? -se sorprendió el bastardo- Nunca habría pensado que Eli... Pero sí que es verdad que me contaron que insistió mucho para que la dejaran librar los viernes por la noche...

-Espera, ¿de qué hablamos? -se me escapó. No debería haber preguntado.

Oh, ya lo creo que no debería haber preguntado...

-¡De mi _awesome_ segundo trabajo, amigo! -respondió el gilipollas albino. Arqueé la ceja, pero no me dio tiempo a preguntar, ni siquiera a decirle que no siguiera hablando.

Porque antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me estaba respondiendo:

-¡Trabajo como gogó y relaciones públicas en elfamoso _East_!

Me costó unos segundos pillar lo que estaba diciendo.

Gogó...

¿¡En el _East_!? ¡Pero si era uno de los mejores clubs nocturnos de la ciudad... y no me preguntéis cómo lo sabía! ¡Que mi casero fuese dueño de un sex-shop me afectó!

¿¡Pero encima relaciones públicas!? ¿Pero qué tenía ese tío que le permitiera ser un relaciones públicas? ¡Aquello era imposible! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Claro, y yo era el alumno favorito de mi profesor de Pintura!

-Por supuesto, no puedo dedicarle todo el tiempo del mundo a este _awesome _trabajo -continuó hablando, con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Más que nada, ¡porque tengo un trabajo aún más_ awesome_! ¡El de youtuber profesional! -aseguró.

Claro. Profesional. ¿No me había comentado el bastardo que no tenía ni mil suscriptores? Profesional sería su madre en flotador.

-A-aaaah... -fingí interés, aunque por dentro estaba pegándome cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Qué pasa? Tengo una pared mental y me doy cabezazos contra ella cuando quiero.

-Entonces, según me comentó Antonio, has visto vídeos míos, ¿n-?

-No he tenido mucho tiempo -le corté. Me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Entonces no has-?

-¡Marchando el bocadillo de jamón~! - Eli apareció en el momento justo, dejando el bocadillo frente a Antonio, que sonrió felizmente.

A continuación, dejó sobre la mesa, concretamente frente al gilipollas albino, un plato bastante pequeño de bravas.

-¡Ey, tía, enróllate! ¡Con esto no tengo ni para empezar! -se quejó el albino. Antes no lo había notado, pero tenía un acento bastante extraño... que, para variar, no reconocí.

Eli esbozó una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de mármol.

-No quedaban más, lo siento.

-¡Pues tráeme algo para compensar!

-Pues tendrías que pagar por ello...

-¡Te ofrezco un beso!

-Tentador, pero no.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si tú eres la que está siempre en primera fila en mis espectáculos!

Eli sonrió de nuevo y se hizo la loca, levantando las cejas.

-¿De qué me hablas? No te había visto en mi vida.

-¡Un beso con lengua!

-No~.

El albino se levantó de la silla con los puños en alto, muy convencido.

-¿Y si te dejo tocar mis cinco metros? ¡Es mi última oferta!

-¡Sigue soñando! -Eli rió a carcajadas y se dio la vuelta- En seguida te traigo la pizza, Lovi~.

Definitivamente, Eli era la puta ama. Por muy manipuladora, loca y bruja que fuera.

Se hizo el silencio en cuanto Eli desapareció. El albino se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta hacia la cocina unos segundos, antes de desparramarse en su silla como un globo pinchado. Tenía la mirada perdida, como si hubiera perdido el sentido de su vida.

-Lo siento, Gilbo -se disculpó el bastardo, sin razón alguna. Aquel tipo de cosas no hacía más que confirmar mi idea de que era idiota.

-Tío... -gruñó el otro -Hacía años que no se me resistía una chica...

-Eli tiene mucho carácter, pero es una chica estupenda. Ya la conocerás mejor. -intentó consolarle el bastardo, pero parecía que el tal Gilbert realmente había perdido su razón para vivir, y estaba mirando al infinito por la ventana.

-Creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque...

-Gilipollas... -murmuré entre dientes.

Cuando creía que ya no podría resistir la tentación de darle una colleja al albino y estrellarlo contra su diminuto plato de bravas, Eli volvió a aparecer con mi pizza. Pero algo en su cara, llamadme loco, me decía que estaba tramando algo. No tenía esa mirada cuando se fue.

-Aquí tienes, Lovi -me dijo con su típica voz cantarina y dulce, dejando el plato frente a mí.

No me atreví a tocarlo. La tentación era fuerte, pero algo no encajaba en Elizaveta. Llamadme loco, porque ella parecía la mar de normal, pero...

Dejó pasar unos segundos y miró a Gilbert, con una sonrisa aparentemente inofensiva en la cara.

-¿Gilbert? -le llamó la atención, y el albino se giró hacia ella tan rápido que le crujieron las cervicales -. Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie... Se me ha ocurrido una idea, a ver qué te parece.

-¡Claro, cuenta!

Qué rápido se le había pasado la depresión al tío...

-Tú quieres que te traiga más comida gratis, ¿no es verdad? -empezó.

Ay... ay, con qué tono estaba hablando...

-¡Esa es mi idea! ¿Y bien?

Eli cambió su sonrisa a la de "¡Bingo!"

-Te la daré... si ganas una apuesta -se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Una apuesta? ¡Genial, me encantan las apuestas! ¿Qué tengo que perder? ¡Aunque estoy seguro de que voy a ganar! ¡Kesesesesese! -rió de aquella forma tan rara.

Daba miedo.

-Bueno, hoy me toca fregar los platos -comentó ella, mirando al techo con cara de inocente. Ah, claro. Se notaba lo que quería.

Pero el gilipollas albino no lo pilló. Se pasó un minuto de reloj mirándola, esperando a que se lo explicara.

-¿Pero qué tendría que hacer? -Eli rió, dándose cuenta de lo cortito que era el otro.

-Pues fregar los platos, claro~

-Ah, fregar los pla-¿¡QUE QUÉ!? -chilló él, escandalizado-¡Pero eso no es un trabajo digno de mí!

-Pero si has dicho que probablemente ganarías -la húngara continuaba sonriendo; aún así, se notaba en su mirada que tenía un as bajo la manga.

Para variar, el gilipollas albino no se dio cuenta. Sonrió, confiado.

-Está bien, no puede ser tan difícil. ¿De qué trata esa apuesta?

-Con eso, doy por hecho que aceptas -sonrió la húngara. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó seis monedas de un euro. Las puso encima de la mesa, desordenadas-. Bien, como podrás comprobar, aquí hay seis monedas de un euro.

-¡Lo veo, lo veo! -sonrió aún más confiado.

-¿Serías capaz de colocar las monedas en dos filas de cuatro monedas cada una SOLO con estas seis monedas que tienes aquí? -la sonrisa de Eli se iba haciendo más ancha conforme iba hablando.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. El albino miraba a Eli con una sonrisa estática. Luego las monedas. Eli. Monedas. Eli. Monedas. Eli.

-¡Pero no hay suficientes monedas! -protestó. La de ojos verdes sonrió incluso más.

-¿Tú crees? Anda, no seas vago y piensa un poco. Como tú has dicho antes, no es tan difícil~

El albino se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, aún pensando que iba de coña. Pero, como Eli no cambiaba su expresión, al final se dio por vencido y empezó a reordenar las monedas. La verdad, yo no tenía ni puta idea de cómo resolver aquello... pero me consolaba ver que Gilbert aún tenía menos.

-Vuelvo a la cocina -avisó la húngara aún sonriente al cabo de cinco minutos-. Cuando acabéis de comer, volveré. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras~ -rió, antes de irse.

Pasamos una hora comiendo, hablando de todo un poco. Aunque básicamente era el bastardo quien hablaba y yo le mandaba a la mierda, como siempre. Gilbert, si es que se llamaba así, por su parte...

-¡¿Pero cómo pretende que haga esto!? ¡Es imposible! -se quejó, aunque en realidad no hablaba con nosotros. Estuvo toda la hora de comer estrujándose los sesos y mirando las monedas como si esperara que apareciesen más mágicamente para solucionar su problema. Tan concentrado estaba que ni tocó las bravas, tanta hambre que tenía...

Un buen rato después, estábamos de charla de sobremesa, y el gilipollas albino seguía trasteando con las moneditas. Hasta que llegó Elizaveta de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo has descubierto? -preguntó, burlona. Ella sabía perfectamente que no. ¡Si cuando salía de la cocina nos miraba de reojo! Y sonreía, la muy... bella dama...

-¡NO! ¡Y no es justo! ¡Esto está trucado!-el gilipollas se recostó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos, más que contrariado. Echaba fuego por los ojos, casi literalmente.

-Bien, entonces... ¿qué te parece si te digo la solución? -y, antes de que Gilbert pudiera contestar, la húngara cogió cinco monedas y las colocó en forma de cruz, de modo que una de las monedas formaba parte de ambas filas. Dos filas de tres. A continuación, puso la moneda restante sobre la que ambas filas compartían.

Todos nos quedamos mirando la obvia solución con los ojos como platos. Efectivamente. Dos filas de cuatro monedas cada una. Asquerosa hija de...

-¡...No! -digo Gilbert con la boca abierta, incrédulo.

-¡Sí!

-¡Yo ya había pensado eso! -se dio prisa en decir- ¡Pero pensaba que no valía!

-¿En qué momento he dicho yo que no valiera? -rió la húngara- En cualquier caso, te están esperando en la cocina~

La vida es cruel, amigos. Y más cruel aún si te conviertes en el enemigo de una mujer.

* * *

_P.O.V Ludwig_

-¿...Qué es esto? -pregunté, sosteniendo el tupper en mis manos, sin dejar de mirar al chico que tenía enfrente.

-¡Pasta~!

-Eso ya lo veo. ¿Pero por qué me lo-?

-¡Porque quería darte las gracias!

Recapitulemos.

Estaba yo tan tranquilo, haciendo mi guardia de los miércoles en la entrada del oceanográfico cuando, por tercera semana consecutiva, apareció aquel chico del rizo que, según había oído, se llamaba un tupper de comida en sus manos, así que imaginé que su hermano, el chico estudiante de Artes, se habría vuelto a olvidar la comida en casa.

Mi cara cuando se acercó directamente a mí y me puso la pasta bajo la nariz fue un auténtico poema. Lo cual nos conducía al momento presente.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Sólo cumplo con mi deber -traté de zafarme de él, pero no sirvió de mucho.

-¡Veee~, pero ya me has ayudado dos veces! Primero me rescataste cuando me quedé dormido, y la semana pasada me llevaste con mi hermano -enumeró, con una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en la cara-. ¡Ya me has salvado dos veces! Por cierto -se llevó un dedo a la boca, como pensando-, ¡gracias también por lavar el tupper de la semana pasada!

-Vaya tontería, qué menos que lavarlo... -gruñí, no tanto por enfado, sino porque era realmente absurdo dar las gracias por algo así.

-¡Uf! No es ninguna tontería. Si tú supieras... Muchas veces ni siquiera mi _fratello_ lava sus platos después de comer. ¡Pero eso no es importante! -sacudió la cabeza de repente, y me acercó más el tupper, tanto que casi me da en la nariz con él-¡Esta vez no es la comida de mi hermano! ¡La he hecho porque quiero que te la comas tú!

-E-eh...

Mentiría si dijera que aquello no me abrumó. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie cocinase para mí; por todo lo que sabía, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie hiciera nada de ese estilo por mí. Ni siquiera cuando vivía con mi hermano... Pero mi hermano era un tema aparte, podría escribir un libro sobre él.

No tenía ninguna idea mejor, y supuse que lo mejor sería aceptar la comida para que el chico se fuera tranquilo. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar cuando por fin cogí el tupper, y suspiró aliviado, dejando escapar un extraño sonido parecido a _"¡Veeeeee~...!"_.

-¡Vamos, pruébalos! ¡Están muy buenos, son mi receta especial~!-me animó.-¿Te gusta la carne picada?

Asentí con la cabeza, un poco asustado por su entusiasmo, aunque ni siquiera yo entendía por qué me sorprendía tanto después del número que montó la semana anterior.

-¡Venga, come un poco! -insistió, materializando un tenedor de la nada, o eso me pareció- No están del todo calientes, pero quiero que los pruebes y me digas qué te parecen~. ¿Vale?

-E-está bien... -abrí el tupper lentamente y acepté el tenedor que me ofrecía. Pinché un par de macarrones cubiertos de tomate. Feliciano no me quitaba la mirada de encima, era... incómodo. Me llevé el tenedor a la boca, y explotó una bomba de sabores.

Aquello estaba muy bueno. Demasiado bueno. Increíblemente bueno. Mejor incluso que el que comí la semana anterior.

Tragué.

-¿Y-y bien? -preguntó Feliciano, nervioso.

-Está muy bueno, la verdad -al italiano se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿En serio? -asentí- ¡Nunca nadie me lo había reconocido!

-Pues me extraña -respondí, sincero-, porque cocinas muy bien.

Feliciano sonrió, completamente feliz, y asintió decidido.

-¡Entonces, acábatelo todo, por favor! -asintió repetidamente- ¡Y el miércoles que viene no te traigas comida, te la haré yo!

-¿Qué? Eso no-

-¡Hasta la semana que viene, Ludwig~! -se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose y echó a correr hacia la parada del autobús, antes de que yo pudiera decirle que no hacía falta que me hiciera de comer.

En aquel momento, ni se me hubiera ocurrido imaginar lo mucho que acabaría teniendo que ver con aquel chico del rizo...

* * *

**...Espero que no haya estado tan mal. Espero. **

_**Bakaa-chan**_**, ¿te gustó la escena de Feli y Ludwig? ¡Pues aquí hay más! Espero que hayas soportado la espera (?). Y, con respecto a las Aventuras de Tomatín, te recomiendo que te esperes al próximo capítulo para buscarlas... si no las has buscado ya XD **

_**HappyAyeSir, **_**ya comentamos en el capítulo anterior que lo tenía en contactos ^.^ Cuando Feli se despertó después de que Ludwig lo trajera de vuelta y Antonio y Lovino fueron a por él, Antonio le dio su número para que le volviera a llamar si se perdía. Así, él enviaría alguien a buscarle. Y sí, la verdad, no sé cómo Lovino no ha pedido ya una orden de alejamiento...**

**_MrNere88_, pronto, lo que se dice pronto... no, no hemos actualizado :D ¡Pero me esforzaré para traer el próximo capítulo lo antes posible! ¡Lo prometo!**

_**AwesomePrussia94**_**, ¡me alegro que te guste~! ¡Gracias por el favorito! Y espero que no te haya molestado demasiado el hecho de que ha pasado un mes desde que actualizamos por última vez ._.**

_**Jare ****la de los**_**_ gatos_, ¿todos estás liados? No sabes tú bien hasta qué punto XD ¿En serio? ¡Feliz cumpleaños con retraso, entonces~! Me alegra saber que te basta con que actualicemos ^.^ ¡Pero espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez!**

_**katy365**_**, mira tú si actualizamos "pronto", que subo el capítulo un día después de que comentes :D Sep, tenemos intención de que sea romántica, pero a una servidora no se le da bien escribir cosas empalagosas (?). O eso creo. ¡Me alegra que te guste~!**

**BIEN, Y AHORA LA GRAN PREGUNTA...**

**A ver, aún no se ha comentado en la historia, pero digamos que, por una serie de circunstancias, Francis tiene dinero. MUCHO, dinero. Y, por tanto, tiene una casa bastante grande. Y él no la piensa limpiar.**

**A lo que quiero llegar: necesito una señora/un señor de la limpieza. Alguien que le limpie la casa. A ser posible un tío, queda más divertido (?). PERO OJO: me gustaría que NO fuera de Hetalia. Sep, me gustaría hacer un cameo de otra serie. Así que quiero que propongáis personajes, a ser posible masculinos. Vosotras/os (?) probad, da igual que penséis que no lo conozco, cualquiera me sirve. Cuanto más "épico" pueda quedar, mejor.**

**Quiero escuchar ideas y, la que más me guste, pues ese personaje... se convertirá en el Señor Supremo de la Limpieza :D **

**Necesito ayuda. En serio. Y un psicólogo.**

**Y en el próximo capítulo... ¿Conseguirá Alfred sobrevivir a Ivan? O peor aún, ¿sobrevivirá a un nuevo personaje que nos traerá de cabeza a todos? ¿Habrá fregado Gilbert los platos? ¿Será realmente Elizaveta una timadora en potencia? ¿Qué le hará Feli a Luddy para comer? Y lo más inquietante de todo... ¿qué hizo esa pareja de extranjeros que iba buscando el baño?**

**Esto, más y espero que mejor... ¡en el próximo capítulo!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


End file.
